I'm Still Here: A Wedding
by Im Old Greg
Summary: It's the big weekend of Tony and Ziva's wedding. Jackson Gibbs has come to town to meet his grandson. And Gibbs and Jack are trying to strenghten their relationship with the added help of Zach. Team as Family. A fourth in I'm Still Here series.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Still Here – A Wedding**

"I'm going to the toilet" Zach Gibbs quickly tried to make a get away but was pulled back by his arm.

"You just went five minutes ago, and five minutes before that." Gibbs looked his son up and down, trying to figure out why he was behaving odd all of a sudden.

"But I'm bursting" He tried to get up out of the seat once more but he didn't get far.

It was Thursday evening and the two of them were waiting in the airport for Jackson Gibbs to arrive. The sixteen-year-old had been excited at first when Gibbs told him his grandfather was coming down for Tony and Ziva's wedding, but when they left the house for the airport before, he had all of a sudden become extremely quiet and jittery.

"Have you done something wrong Zach?" He eyed him suspiciously; the only reason for his son being this quiet was that he had been causing trouble again.

"No." The blond said affronted, he hadn't done anything wrong since Tony's Stag do. That was if you didn't count the whole episode of telling his dad he hated him, and his usual shenanigans that happened in school time.

"Then what is it? Because unless you have a serious bladder problem, something is wrong"

"Nothing" He muttered, unable to look at his dad. It was embarrassing having to tell him what was wrong when it felt like a childish worry.

"No, it's not nothing. If something's bothering you I want to know" Gibbs tipped him chin up with a finger to get him to look at him "Is it to do with your grandpa coming?"

He nodded, blushing slightly. He felt such a kid to be worrying about the fact the elder man might not like him. It was a nerve wrecking experience meeting new family, it hadn't bothered him when he met his dad because he was still hurting from the death of his family, and he didn't care that much about it. But now he felt like he had to pee again, when he saw the Pennsylvania flight had just landed.

"Don't worry about it son. Grandpa's a good guy, you'll love him." The silver-haired man put a reassuring arm around the boy's shoulders "And knowing him like I do, he's probably brought a present for you and will spoil you all weekend" That what he always did with Kelly anyway.

"B…but what if he doesn't like me?" He asked in a small voice.

"Zach…" Gibbs groaned, he hated seeing his son so un-sure of himself "Do you know what the first thing he said to me when I told him about you?"

"No" The blond shook his head.

"He asked when could he see you, he asked me every little tiny detail about you. He said he wanted to watch your next basketball game and he was annoyed I hadn't told him about you sooner. Trust me, he'll like you" The old man hadn't let him get off the phone until he answered each question, in the end Gibbs had to tell him he'd have to ask the teen himself, just so he could hang up.

"But what if you're wrong?" Zach's own step-dad hadn't liked him from the day they met when he was five-years-old, there was a real possibility his granddad wouldn't like him either.

"I'm not" He stood up, pulling the teen up with him as he spotting Jackson in the crowd "You can see for yourself"

Gibbs made his way over, putting his son in front of him with a comforting hand on his shoulder. Also he wasn't sure if the teen would try to bolt for the toilets again, because he still looked very worried about meeting his grandpa.

"Ah, you must be Zach." The elderly man beamed at the teen, while passing his suitcase to Gibbs "My, you are spitting image of your father when he was your age, except with blond hair."

"Just better looking yeah?" The blond joked, ducking the head slap that was aimed his way.

His dad was right; there was nothing to be worried about. He'd only just met the man but he could tell deep down (in his gut as his dad would say) that Jack was a good man.

Jackson chuckled "From what Leroy's told me, you've got his knack for getting into trouble too"

"I wouldn't get in trouble if dad didn't make up so many rules. He loves his rules" Zach smiled, letting his grandpa pull him into a hug, feeling fully comfortable around him all ready. He was very similar to his dad, so it was easy to relax around him.

The blond was only slightly taller than Jack, unlike his dad who he only reached up to his shoulder. He suspected Jack had once been as tall as his dad was, and he was hoping for a growth spurt soon so he could maybe be taller than Gibbs.

"Between me and you, he likes making rules but he's never been one for following them. Why I could tell you some stories about your dad from when he was your age, and when he was younger. He was always getting up to something Leroy was" Jack spoke quietly in his ear.

"Don't you dare dad" Gibbs heard him anyway "He gets enough ideas on his own. I don't need you giving him more"

"Aw, come on _Leroy__" _The blond smirked, using his first name because he thought it sounded funny. "You just don't want me finding out that you were worse than me"

"Fat chance, you're the cheekiest brat I know. And it's dad to you, not Leroy" Gibbs gave his dad a quick one armed hug and led them towards the exit.

"What If I wanna call you Papa? Is that all right?" Zach asked and Gibbs nodded.

"Okay, what about … Daddy?" He tried to act as serious as possible, he knew it bugged his dad when he asked stupid questions like these.

Gibbs nodded but this time gave him a look which said 'cut it out'

"All right, what about Papa _Leroy?__" _He smirked, and heard his grandpa laugh behind him.

"Call me that and I'll call you 'my baby boy' every time your with Sarah and your friends" He warned him.

Zach loved the special terms of endearment his dad gave to him, usually champ or son, but there was a limit. While he wouldn't have minded that one if they were on their own, but he would be mortified if he was in front of his friends.

"Point taken. So …." He faltered looking at his grandfather, un-sure what he should call the man.

"It's grandpa." Jack supplied. He enjoyed watching the two of them interact with each other, Zach was really good for Leroy, because the older man was starting to become his old self again, the one where he would joke around and enjoy himself like he did when he was with Shannon and Kelly.

"Grandpa…" He tested it out, satisfied with that. He didn't even notice the big smile that came across the old mans face. It had been a long time since somebody had called him that.

"What stories about Leroy… Dad?" He quickly corrected himself when he saw the look in his father's eyes.

"I'll tell you later Zach. I even brought some photos along" Jack bit his lip to stop himself laughing when Gibbs turned to him, his eyes wide with horror.

"No Dad! Don't you dare! Zach if you listen to him or look at those photos you are grounded for life. Do ya hear?" Gibbs could only imagine what pieces of horrific evidence of his childhood his dad could have brought with him. His son would try to tease him for weeks, but it would not be no where near as bad if Tony caught wind of it.

Zach and Tony were close, like brothers. So he had no doubt in his mind that the teen would be telling the Italian man about them the first chance he got. But not if he got to the photos first he realised.

* * *

><p>Gibbs drove them home, picking up a takeaway on the way as was the usual dinner for the father and son. Either takeaway, microwave dinners or cereal. He really needed to learn how to cook real food, or make sure his son took a cooking class next semester.<p>

Tomorrow, Gibbs had planned to keep his son off school so they could have a father, son, and grandfather day. Then tomorrow night they were having a big family meal at a local restaurant, and Jayden was staying over. He could only imagine what the two boys would get up to.

Twelve-year-old Jayden McGee was extremely polite and well-behaved, much like his father Tim. And Zach, well he was like Gibbs. He possessed neither of those two qualities, and was often quite a hyper-active teenager, especially when he was grounded and couldn't burn of his extra energy outside.

Jayden looked up to the teenager too, so Gibbs knew it wouldn't be long before the pair of them were up to mischief and he would have to retreat to his basement with his bottle of bourbon.

On Saturday would be the day of the wedding, with all of Tony and Ziva's family and friends coming into town (Excluding Eli David who refused to be apart of his daughter wedding because she was marrying a Christian. His loss.) No doubt that day would be very hectic, but wonderful all the same. But they had to make it to Saturday yet.

"Here, I got you both a present." Jackson came down the stairs into the living room where father and son were sitting watching a film, carrying two obvious looking packages, along with a few others.

Jackson was staying in Zach's room, who had been forced to tidy it before he came and was made to put the door back on. He'd been happy with that, but Gibbs had told him it was just for the weekend. The teen was staying in his dad's room for tonight and in the living room with Jay on Friday night. Gibbs was supposed to be staying in his room too, but knowing him he would probably fall asleep in the basement.

"What is it?" The teen sat up from leaning on his dad to looking at the less obvious shaped ones.

"Open them and find out" He sat on the recliner, passing them out. Gibbs only had two, but Zach was pleased to note he had three more than his dad.

"Dad, you didn't have too" Gibbs just sat there with the presents on his lap. He had a good idea that one was a hockey stick.

"I know I didn't. But I did."

"A penguin t-shirt?" Zach questioned, looking at the black hockey jersey he had just unwrapped. Did his grandpa think he had some weird like for Penguins?

"Pittsburgh Penguins. It's an ice hockey team in Pennsylvania son. The team me and your grandpa support" Gibbs said, stopping himself laughing at the confused look his son had had when he thought it was a penguin top.

"Oh…" He opened the next present, which was a Penguin new era cap "Cool, just like Wiz Kalifa's." He grinned, putting it titled on his head and feeling very gangster in it.

"Who?" It was the two elder men's turn to be confused this time.

"The guy who sings '_Black __and __yellow, __black __and __yellow, __black __and __yellow__'" _he sung a bit of the song, expecting them to know who he meant then. But they still had blank faces. He shouldn't be surprised though; his dad didn't even know who Lady Gaga was. _Everybody _knew who she was. "Never mind"

"Open these two next, you too Leroy"

They both complied, revealing what they all ready knew to be a hockey stick and a few pucks each and Gibbs guessed right that the boxes were a pair of new ice blades each. It was obvious that his dad was trying to get Zach into ice hockey.

"Nice one" The blond was immediately out of his seat, setting the puck on the floor and readying his arm to swing at it with his stick. "Thanks grandpa."

"Zach not in the house" Gibbs told him, before turning his attention to his dad "You really didn't have to buy all this. It's too much for us to be taking off you"

"None sense. You are both my boys, I can spend what I want on you." Jack shook him off, if he didn't want to take these gifts off him, he would hate the last gift he had given his grandson, a nice five figure sum of money in a bank account for when he went to collage. "I brought them so you could teach the boy how to play sometime, and then you can bring him up to Stillwater to play in the Christmas games, like you use to"

"Thanks dad" Gibbs said softly, smiling at the elder man. It was a nice gift, giving him the chance to teach his son something and getting to spend time with him.

The final gift which was just a small envelope lay forgotten about on the table as they heard the sound of the stick hitting the puck, and a loud crashing sound coming from the next room where the puck connected with one of the ornaments sitting on the overcrowded shelves.

"Oops" Zach turned around, smiling sheepishly at his dad.

"He's got a good swinging arm Leroy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here's the first chapter of the new story. Gibbs and his dad still have their issues with each other ovbs, can Zach bring them closer together? I'm getting to the wedding, but the rehersal dinner is first, and i thought it would be nice to see Zach interact with juts Gibbs and Jackson. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thought I'd warn you now that this story might or might not contain spanking later on. If it's not your thing, I'll warn you when it's coming up and you can skip it. But just a swat in this chap. **

**I know it doesn't seem very wedding-y at the moment, but I'm getting there. Next chap will be a day out with the three Gibbs men. Thanks for reading. **

* * *

><p>"What did I just say to you not two minutes ago?" Gibbs stood up, starting down menacingly at his son.<p>

"Uh… Not to?" He bit his lip nervously.

"So, why didn't you listen to me?"

"Um….." What kind of stupid question was that? It was only one that could be answered with him getting into even more trouble than before. It's not like there was any right answer to it, it was either I didn't want to listen to you or, well that was the only answer.

"I thought so. You're on you second warning of the day Zach, do you think you can possibly make it to bed time without getting a third?" He asked dryly. The first warning had been because he and Tony had been play fighting when the agent was supposed to be working.

"Lay off him Leroy. He's just a boy" Jack stuck up for him. "He was just trying to have some fun"

"Yea _Leroy__" _The teen smirked, feeling pretty invincible now Jack was on his side.

"That's it Zacharriah. Get your ass to bed now" Gibbs shot him a glare before turning to his dad, silently telling the man they would discuss this once Zach had disappeared.

"What? It's only eight!" He protested.

"Next time you want to get cheeky, think about where it landed you. Now scram" He landed a swat on his son's backside, taking the hockey stick and cap off him.

"Iesu Mawr!" He cursed in Welsh, stomping up the stairs.

They listened to the sixteen-year-old's banging around upstairs as he got ready to go to bed and the sound of him hurling a few foreign insults at his dad. It was only when Gibbs shouted up at the bottom of the steps that he would be up to deal with him in a minute that the teenager quietened down.

"Do you have to be so hard on him Leroy?" The elderly man asked. "He was only having a bit of fun."

"Dad" Gibbs growled, annoyed with him for interfering "He's my son and I'll raise him how I see fit. If you hadn't gotten involved, he probably wouldn't have tried to get cocky and wouldn't be waiting for me to go up and sort him out."

"So you're saying it's my fault?" Jackson asked disbelieving. He just wanted to spend a nice evening with his new grandson and help mend the relationship between him and his son.

"No, I'm saying you didn't help. Zach knows his actions have consequences when he disobeys me, and I'm not having him run to grandpa every time he doesn't want to listen to dad."

"I don't think he'd do that Leroy. He was just excited about his hockey stick. I almost thought he was you when he turned around after he broke the ornament. He had exactly the same look you did the time you threw the football through the window when you were fourteen."

"I don't care if he was excited. He disobeyed me and he was starting to be rude and cheeky again, he knows I don't tolerate that behaviour. And I seem to remember you making me work for weeks in the shop to pay back for the window. You didn't make up any excuses for me, so don't for Zach either" The both of them were starting to raise their voice now.

"I'm just saying go easy on the boy. It was hardly a serious misdeed" Jack rose from his seat; both of them were in each others faces.

"And I'm saying stay out of it. It's not like we had the best father son relationship, so don't come here telling me how to raise my son when you barely knew how to raise yours!" The taller man roared. He was unaware that his teenage son was listening to everything that was being said.

"Everything has to turn into a damn argument with you Leroy. If you didn't want me to come here, why didn't you just say!" Jack shouted back, the tears of hurt clear in his eyes "I'm going for a walk. See you later"

Gibbs watched as his dad walked out of the house, he sighed as the door shut behind him. All his anger had gone, he hadn't meant to start shouting at the elder man, he just wanted him to listen and not tell him what was right for Zach.

"….Dad?" He heard his son's timid voice coming from the landing, and sighed once more.

"I'll be up in a minute Zach. Go to bed" He rubbed his eyes tiredly, giving himself a moment to get his mind together before heading upstairs to his son.

* * *

><p>The blond teenager sat on the edge of the large king sized bed, his hair wet after a shower and his legs swinging over the side, making him look a lot younger than his sixteen-years.<p>

The cartoon short and t-shirt pyjama set he was wearing only added to the little boy look, and Gibbs couldn't make himself be stern with his son, instead sitting on the bed with him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

The teenager usually just wore his boxer shorts for bed, but since the cut on his chest from a serial killer trying to brand him had turned into a nasty looking scar, he had started to wear t-shirts more often, feeling uncomfortable with the two inch scar on display. It wasn't big but he still hated it.

"Are you and Grandpa okay?" He asked, leaning into his dad's chest.

"We're fine son, just a small argument. Nothing we're both not used to. Everything will be fine in the morning" Gibbs reassured him.

"It was just me being cocky you know? It's not because he was there. If you want to shout at anyone for it you should shout at me" The teen felt guilty, the argument had been about him after all.

"Listen to me Zach" The silver haired man brought the teens chin up to look at him, so he knew the boy was listening "It was not your fault why we argued, you shouldn't have been acting like a cheeky brat, but that's not why we argued."

"Why did you argue then?"

"Me and your grandpa don't have the best relationship with each other. And we don't always see eye to eye on things son. This was one of those times." Gibbs stood up pulling the boy up with him and he pulled back the bed covers "Come on, into bed"

The blond climbed in, letting his dad pull the covers back over him "Why don't you have a good relationship?" He wondered.

"It's complicated"

"So it's not complicated. You just don't want to say" He wasn't a child, he knew what complicated meant.

"We just grew apart" It was the truth. He had never truly forgiven him for his mother dying, and as a teenager hated him for it. And then when he brought his girlfriend to Shannon and Kelly's funeral, that had been the final straw.

"Oh… Why?" He leant back further in the bed, getting comfy. His dad's bed was a lot softer than his, and it also had the smell of bourbon and sawdust that he loved because it was the smell of his dad, of safety.

"I said, it's complicated." He leant down to give his son a kiss on the forehead "good night champ"

"But why is it complicated?" He called after his retreating back.

"Go to sleep Zach" he flicked off the light.

As usual his father deflected any questions to do with his own life before NCIS. Zach hadn't even known his grandfather was still alive until Gibbs had told him to clean his room yesterday. He had never told him what happened to his grandmother, and he always changed the subject when he asked who the mysterious red haired woman and girl in the photos were.

"Dad!"

"Sleep!"

* * *

><p>Gibbs had been working on the boat for well over an hour before he heard his father re-enter the house. And it was another hour until he heard a footstep land on the top step of the basement, and Jack was making his way down the stairs.<p>

Jack sighed heavily, pulling a chair out from the corner closer to the workbench for him to sit and watch his son in silence. "I'm sorry."

"Forget about it." Gibbs kept all his attention on saw-dusting the wood in front of him.

"No. I came here to try and get to know you again Leroy. And I want the chance to know my grandson. And I won't interfere again; I know I hated it when your grandfather tried to tell me how to raise you. So, I'm sorry. Can we try again?"

"Sure dad. Zach's been pretty excited to meet you; I'm not going to ruin it for him" Gibbs smiled softly. For the first time in a long time, one of the arguments between the father and son had been resolved easily.

"It's been far too long since someone called me grandpa. I missed it" Jack admitted. Gibbs had already told him on the phone that Zach knew nothing about Shannon and Kelly, and he liked to keep it that way.

"I know what you mean. I missed being called dad" Gibbs blew a bit of sawdust off where he was working, inspecting the wood before he kept sanding.

"I think Shannon and Kelly would have loved him. Kelly would be twelve years older than him right? Quite a big age gap, but I think they would have been close" Jack pondered "Do you ever wonder what Kelly would be like with Zach?"

"Everyday" He admitted. "Shannon always wanted another kid, and Kelly wanted a little brother or sister."

"She would have been a great big sister." Jack smiled sadly.

Gibbs nodded in agreement "She would have. And Zach deserves a mother who cared for him, like Shannon would have"

"What happened to his mom?" Jackson hadn't really heard the full story, just that the teen had came from the UK to live with him.

"His step-father was drunk and lost control of the car with Zach's mom, brother and sister in. His mom and little sister died on impact, but his brother survived and died in hospital the next day." Gibbs had made a few calls shortly after his son came to live with him to find out all the details. "His step-father died a week after when the life support got turned off. That's when Zach was officially an orphan and they phoned me"

"That's awful" The elder man felt for his grandson "It does fall in with the family curse though"

"Don't start that again!" He snapped, shooting the man a dark look. "It's just an old wives tale."

"Just an old wives tale that's been true for as long back as anyone can remember" Jack didn't rise to his son's anger, he kept his cool.

The Gibbs family curse had been passed down through the centuries back from the mid 1500's, when apparently a warlock cursed Arthur Gibbs and his offspring because he accused his wife and daughter of witchcraft and had them killed. The curse was to claim the mother, the wife and the first born daughter of all male descendents.

"Dad, I'm not going to argue with you again, for Zach's sake. He wants his grandpa here, and I don't want him to watch us snapping at each other every five minutes. Let's just agree to not talk about the past or any of those stupid wife's tales, okay?" Gibbs threw the sandpaper down in a barely controlled fit of anger. It was bad enough his dad telling him about the curse when he was little, but now after everything he had been through, he didn't want to listen to fairy tales.

"Okay… Sorry son" Jack looked guiltily at him for causing yet another near argument.

"I'm going to bed. Good night" He quickly left the basement, making his way up to his bedroom.

It looked like he wasn't going to be working too late on the boat after all; usually it was his way to wind down for the day, giving him a chance to think. But he couldn't do that when his father was down there, bringing up topics he didn't want to talk about, his Wife and daughter.

He worked carefully to move the sprawled teenager to his side of the bed, moving his arms and legs closer to together so he had room to climb in. He made sure to cover the teen up, kissing his forehead before he got into his own side of the bed, shutting his eyes and waiting for sleep to take over.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope everyone had a good Christmas :) and as usual thanks for the reviews. I'm not that happy with this chapter, but I know I won't change it if I leave it so I'll post it. Oh, and there is a few swats in this, nothing much, just thought I should warn you. **

* * *

><p>"You want to go where?" Gibbs coughed out after his second cup of coffee went down the wrong way.<p>

He was sitting down at the breakfast table with his dad and son, and had asked the latter if he had any ideas of where he wanted to spend the day.

"The museum" Zach shrugged, wolfing down the hot breakfast courtesy of Jack.

"Why'd you want to go there?" He was still trying to get his head around the fact that the sporty teen who hated anything to do with learning was willing and in fact wanted to go to a museum.

He picked up the hem of his pyjama top and licked where a bean had landed on it, ignoring the ignoring the disgusted looks his dad shot him. "It looks cool. It's the one in Night at the museum two."

"Never watched it." He said, seriously considering enrolling his son in an etiquette course. He didn't have the best table manners himself, but his son's were disgraceful.

"It's the museums near that big statue who sits in the chair. You know one of the presidents or something" He scrapped his plate for every last bit, and looked like he was about to lick the tomato sauce off it before Gibbs took it off him.

"Abraham Lincoln. The Smithsonian Museum" Jackson said, amused after watching his grandson eat "Do you not feed the boy or something?"

"Not very well" Zach answered, fetching a banana from the fruit bowl in the kitchen.

"You eat enough to feed five elephants! I'll be lucky to still own a home once you're eighteen, and you'll be lucky to fit into your jeans" The silver-haired man retorted.

"Hey, mph not fmat!" He said round a mouthful of food, only encouraging Gibbs thoughts of etiquette classes.

"He's a growing boy Leroy he needs real home cooked food, not those microwave dinners you fill your freezer with" Jack said.

"Trust me grandpa, you'd prefer a microwave dinner compared to the crap he cooks" he said being serious. His dad was an awful chef unless it involved a barbeque or from what he had heard from his uncle, a fire for steak.

"Watch you language Zach" Gibbs warned him idly "And I can cook"

The teen snorted loudly "You could burn water dad"

"And you can do much better can you? Last time I let you cook your own dinner, you nearly blew up the microwave!"

"How was I supposed to know you don't put anything silver in it! They should put a warning on it!"

"It's commonsense."

"Obviously not!"

"Leave him alone Leroy" Jack interjected before Gibbs could speak. "If you can't learn how to cook, you should get yourself a woman"

The blond started choking at that minute on his fruit, coughing loudly to try and dislodge it from his throat while he shook with silent laughter. He didn't notice the curious looks his dad and grandpa were giving him.

His dad being able to keep a girlfriend was a laughable thing; he didn't even think he had ever been married. He himself had been a product of a one night stand, so he had always imagined his dad to be the love them and leave them type.

"What's so funny about that?" Gibbs eyed him.

"You…. Having ….a girlfriend" He chocked out between laughter "You'd…. scare 'em off on … the first date!"

"You're dad's been married before" Jackson said, silently asking his son why he'd never told Zach. He still didn't think it was right to keep the fact his first child had been murdered a secret, he knew it would come around to bite him in the ass.

"He has?"

"Yes, fo…."

"Three times" Gibbs quickly interjected with a glare towards the older man.

The blond looked between the two adults, something was going on here and he wanted to know what. "They all leave him because he's a moody bastard?"

"Zach! Watch your language." The silver-haired man growled at him, holding up one finger as his first warning "And go and get changed, wear jeans and your new hockey top and we'll go to the ice rink after lunch"

The teen grinned excitedly, running out of the kitchen and up the steps, grabbing his Penguin top and cap on the way. He knew it was supposed to get him out of ear shot, so being the curious person he was he waited at the top of the steps listening to what his dad was saying.

"Stop interfering dad." He heard his dads voice, and he sounded quite annoyed "I've told you that I don't want Zach knowing, and we already agreed to not talk about the past"

The blond's eyes widened at that, his dad was keeping something from him? And that hypocrite always expecting him to talk and tell him everything. He did know that his dad was keeping things from him, but to not let other people tell him hurt that much more. He paused his thinking to carry on listening.

"It was slip of the tongue Leroy"

"I know what you're trying to do so stop it." He could imagine one of his dad's famous glares on his face as he said this.

"Don't lose that boy like I lost you Leroy, because he will find out one day and when he does he will not be happy" His grandpa at least thought he should know.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." It was said in the tone of voice that meant he had finished talking about it, Zach knew that voice well. "And another thing call me Jethro"

His dad started to walk up the stairs and the teen scrambled to get to his bedroom before he found him eavesdropping on that particular enlightening conversation.

The man he trusted and loved the most in the world, who he looked up to and admired, was keeping something from him that he would be angry if he found out about it. Well if he thought he was going to trust him to tell him things now, he had another thing coming.

It wasn't even the fact he wanted to know what the secret was, he did but it just hurt worse that his father was purposely keeping it from him.

_Well screw him, _he thought. And as any Gibbs would, he hid his feelings of hurt behind a mask of anger.

* * *

><p>Zach walked sullenly behind his dad and grandpa as they walked through the American history museum. His hockey cap was sideways, despite Gibbs trying to straighten it out a few times. He looked like he had been dragged against his will to the museum, despite it being his idea.<p>

They paused to look at an exhibit, the teen purposely looking at the one opposite his dad because he didn't think he'd be able to stop himself saying anything he didn't want to say. But it didn't matter because his dad came over to him, pulling the cap down over his eyes playfully.

"D'you want to ditch that museum and get some lunch? You can pick where we go, and I'll even let you have desert this time" He had learnt a few weeks ago that if he wanted any peace and quiet in his house after ten o' clock, his son needed less sugar in his body otherwise he was up all hours. So last time they ate out, he had not been too happy about being denied desert because it was too late in the day.

He wrapped one arm around his son's shoulders, giving him a gently shake as he tried to get him out of his bad mood. The teenager immediately shook him off, his hand shooting up to move his hat from his eyes.

"What's wrong son? You wanted to come to the museum, and now you're here you're in a bad mood." He frowned; it was unusual for the boy to shake off any kind of physical comfort like that.

"Nothing" He huffed, his eyes trained on the statue of Theodore Roosevelt in front of him.

"Hey, watch how you speak to me" Gibbs chided softly "And clearly there is something wrong with you so just tell me what it is so we can enjoy the rest of the day"

_Like you'd tell me_ he thought but said "This is shit that's what's wrong. Why the bloody hell do I want to learn about Teddy pissing Roosevelt!"

The elder man looked once around him to find no people around except for his dad with his eyebrows raised at his grandson in shock, before he pinned his son over the railing and laid five hard swats on his jean clad backside.

He pulled the squirming boy back up just in time for a school trip to walk past, He pulled him close enough so he could whisper in his ear "Strike two. If you don't watch your mouth, you'll end up with the cleanest mouth in DC by the end of the day."

The teen tried to pull himself out of his dad's grip, resisting the urge to rub his stinging backside. Sure it had only been five swats, but his dad's hand felt like it was made of iron and he always made sure to put enough strength into each swing to make sure he would keep his mouth shut for at least five minutes.

Gibbs however managed to keep a hold of his shoulder, directing the boy around to face him so he could look into the similar icy blue eyes "What has gotten into you Zacharriah? You know better than to talk to me like that, or use that language."

"Nothing!" He said rather loudly and irritated, it was annoying when people asked the same thing over and over again.

"It's clearly something. Tell me what it is, or change your attitude. Grandpa's flown all the way down from Pennsylvania to spend some time with you; he doesn't want to spend time with a brat"

Gibbs honestly didn't understand what the teen's problem was, sure he was never the best behaved child especially when he was angry, but he had been starting to mind his father more and at least try to hold his tongue. But today he was acting like he had been when he first came to America.

Jackson thought it wise to intervene now. His son had dragged him into this by name, so it was his own fault now if he didn't want him interfering "Let's go get some lunch. I'm sure you could go for something Zach?"

"I'm not hungry" He muttered. For once it was true, he really didn't feel like eating now, he just wasn't in the mood.

"Well I am, and we've been here for a few hours now so let's go." Jack smiled, not letting the sour mood get to him.

"Kay" The blond murmured and stalked off to find an exit.

Gibbs sighed as he watched him go, this was not how he imagined his day out together. Maybe the teen would be in a better mood when they went to the ice rink.

* * *

><p>"Here you go Zach" Gibbs handed him a plate of food "Look I got your favourite desert for afterwards too, chocolate cheesecake"<p>

"Told you I'm not hungry" He pushed the plate of food to the side, using the table to rest his elbows on and putting his chin in his hands.

The silver-haired man took two deep breathes, trying to calm himself so he didn't get irritated and start arguing with the teenager.

"Suit yourself then, I'll have your desert" Gibbs pretended like he wasn't bothered but he studied his son intently, wanting to know what the matter was.

They sat in awkward silence, Gibbs staring at Zach, Jackson looking between them both and the teen looking at the knife and fork he was fiddling with on the table. That was until Jack decided to break the silence anyway, by talking to the blond.

"So Zach, how's school?"

"It's school" He said like Jackson should know what that meant and gave off the general impression that he didn't want to talk, but the elder man was determined.

"It can't be that bad. Your dad said you are on the basketball team. What d'ya play son?"

The blond shot a dark look at his dad before he answered this time "I'd be shooting guard if dad would let me play"

"Wha…" Jackson was about to ask him what he meant but Gibbs interjected angrily.

"Don't start that again Zach. We've talked about this and you know you can't play because it's your Aunt's and Uncle's wedding. And anyway, coach told me there's another game the week after so you really don't need to be making such a fuss"

"It's not like I'm even going to miss the real wedding. You just like to control everything! You'll probably make up some excuse next week so I can't play." He retorted heatedly.

Gibbs breathing deepened showing he was trying to keep a hold of his emotions, but his voice was still steely and if Zach wasn't in a mood with him at the moment he probably would have listened to what came out of his mouth next.

"This is why you've been having a strop all day? Because you want to play the game tomorrow? I've tried my best with you today Zacharriah, and now I am really sick of your mood. I'm giving you one last chance, cheer up or we go home and you can go back to bed until your mood improves"

"No it's not because of that!" His eyes flashed anger as he stood up, intending to go to the car. "It's because… never mind!" he left after that. He wanted to ask his dad why he was keeping something from him, but also his teenage mood swings were telling him he should keep quiet and stay angry at his dad. It was a difficult life being a teenager.

Gibbs watched him go, and not for the first time that day he wondered what was seriously wrong with his son. He was fine at breakfast and then he came down stairs in a right foul mood, the only person he could have possibly spoken to was Jack.

"What the hell have you said to him?" He immediately accused the elderly man opposite him.

"I haven't said anything Leroy." Jack glared back at him, his voice rising steadily "But you should go after him and find out, instead of sitting on your ass and blaming me about it!"

"Are you sure about that?" Gibbs voice matched Jack's in loudness, and a few people near to them were starting to stare now "Because he has never been in that much of a mood over _nothing _before! And the only thing that's changed is you!"

Jack stood up, his eyes looking exactly like Zach's had before he left the table, a mixture of anger and hurt "Maybe its you that's the problem, you're driving everyone away today, not like you never used to do that to me, I should have expected it. But I thought you'd treat your own son better than that!"

Gibbs stood up too, leaning over the table towards him "You've never even seen me with Zach so I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself about things you don't even know! I love my boy and he knows it, he knows I'd never push him away!"

"Well it doesn't look like that from here does it?" Jack snatched his walking stick up "I'm getting a cab. Tell Zach I'm sorry I had to leave and I'll make it up to him, and tell Ziva and Tony congratulations"

"Wait! Don't leave dad" The harshness of Gibbs voice softened immediately "I…. look can we just start over?"

Jackson was still too hurt and angry to be interested in the offer though "We seem to be doing a lot of that and I haven't even been here twenty-four hours yet. It's obvious that you don't want me here Leroy, so let me put you out your misery and leave. Goodbye son"

Gibbs stood there speechless as he watched his dad walk away from him, just like his son had done. He rubbed his face and thought over the past two argument he had had in the last ten minutes, he still was none the wiser what was wrong with his son, but now also he had possibly ruined the relationship with his dad for good this time. Today had definitely not gone according to plan.


	4. Chapter 4

"You still not talking to me?" Gibbs spared a glance of the road to look at his son who was glaring out of the passenger window.

The only response he got was the teenager wrapping his winter coat tighter to his body, but he supposed it was better than when he was hurling insults at him in the car park after he'd found out his grandpa was getting the next flight home.

"Fine, Just carry on sulking. It's only proving to me that you do need to go back to bed for a bit" He shrugged, pretending it didn't bother him when the truth was the exact opposite. He was concerned for the teenager, he had been in mood all day for no apparent reason and he just wanted to know what was wrong with him.

"I am not sulking" The blond huffed.

"You sure about that?" Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

Zach gave him a dirty look "You sure your not being a bastard?"

"Hey! Don't you dare talk to me like that" He earned himself a whack on the back of the head, but that only served to make him more annoyed.

"Go pick up grandpa then!" He shouted. He didn't understand why they just couldn't get along, and it aggravated him even more that his dad wouldn't say why he left, it was just another one of his little secrets.

"I've already told you, no. It was his choice to leave, he can make his own way back if he wants to come home" The elder man gritted his teeth. It wasn't his son's fault that he and the older man had argued, but he definitely wasn't helping Gibbs' short temper.

The sixteen-year-old kicked his foot out, hitting his dad's work rucksack that was on the floor in front of him "Stop being such a stubborn arse hole!"

He slapped the teenager's thigh this time, pointing his finger in his face "You, young man, are extremely lucky I haven't hauled your ass over my knees for your attitude today. I'm your dad, and I expect you to treat me with respect."

He pulled his coat hood up over the cap on his head, throwing himself back in his seat before muttering to himself. "Yea, just like you treat your dad with respect huh?"

"Three!" Gibbs yelled out, his son had finally reached his limit "I want your nose planted in the living room corner the second we get through the door."

"No" He stated simply.

"Excuse me?" Gibbs eyebrows rose. Did he son actually have no self preservation? He was one step from pulling the car over and improving the boy's attitude here, and yet the boy tried to further aggravate him.

"You heard me, I said no. I'm not going in that house unless grandpa's there too" He folded his arms across his chest stubbornly.

Gibbs took one deep breath but it didn't have any affect on him. "Fine, I'll spank you outside before I drag your sorry ass in"

"I'm not going home without grandpa." He repeated, being just as stubborn as the other man "I don't care what you do; ground me till I'm eighteen for all I care. But I am _not _going in that house"

The silver-haired man's grip tightened on the steering wheel "What the hell is wrong with you Zach?"

"What do you think is wrong with me?" Zach asked incredulously, he thought his dad was investigator and he was asking stupid questions like that. "You made grandpa leave and you won't even go and apologize to him!"

"No, that's not is what's wrong with you. Some thing's been bothering you all day. I'm not a mind reader, just please, tell me what it is." He was close to begging now. Well as close as Gibbs would ever get to begging anyway.

"Guess we both like to keep secrets"

"What are you…. You were eavesdropping this morning weren't you?" He was confused at his son's comment at first, but then it clicked in his mind. The boy had been in a mood ever since he came back down when he was dressed, and it was him he seemed to be angry at.

"Yea, but it's not something I don't all ready know! It's just the usual 'don't tell Zach anything' isn't it! What are you hiding from me?" The teenager was yelling now, starting to verge on getting hysterical "Is it about why you and grandpa don't get along? Or maybe it's about one of your _three _wives. Or about them two girls in the picture, and when I ask a simple question about them, you go all quiet and try to change to topic or run away!"

"Zach…." Gibbs had pulled the car over during his rant, turning his attention fully to the teen.

"Or…" The teen cut through him before he could speak "Maybe it's about me! Sixteen years is a long time to not know you had a son. You probably did know, you just didn't want me! And you felt sorry for me. Or maybe I'm not really your son!" He was hysterical now, his mind getting carried away, his eyes starting to water and his voice beginning to break.

"Zach. Calm down. Now!" Gibbs barked, knowing at the present moment that that was the only way to get through to him, before his voice went noticeably soft but stern "I want you to take deep breathes, and do not say a word until I've finished speaking. Okay?"

The teen scowled at him, he was still very annoyed with him, but he did as was asked of him. It was only fair that the man got to say his piece.

"I can tell you now, that there is no possible way you are not my son. It would be an odd coincidence if you weren't but you look nearly exactly like me, and I don't believe in coincidences." He looked straight at him, seeing hurt, betrayal and rejection clear in the icy blue eyes.

"And if you don't believe that, I had to have a DNA test done to prove you were my child before social services let you live here. So you are definitely my son. You know I love you, and I would have been in your life from day one if I knew. But this isn't the problem is it? Because you know all this"

He waited for the boy to nod before he continued "Have you ever thought that I was protecting you? That's why I keep things from you?"

The blond shook his head this time, letting his hood fall down. He knew he was letting his imaginative mind run off with his mouth before; he had no doubt in his mind that Gibbs didn't love him. But he hadn't thought about the possibility his dad was protecting him from things.

"Well, I am. Some things are just better left in the past Zach. I've done things I'm not proud of, and I've seen things no man should ever have to see." He put his hand on the teen's shoulder "I always have your best interests at heart son; I wouldn't keep anything from you that you needed to know."

"I…I believe you dad" It was rare when a person, especially adults, was that honest with someone. It actually cancelled out the feelings of betrayal he had had before, and once again he trusted his dad fully.

"Good, because there is something you deserve to know. Let me pick up your grandpa and I'll tell you a story"

* * *

><p>They found Jackson at the house, re-packing his things. Gibbs had made Tim find him by his mobile phone rather than ring him himself and ask him, because in Gibbs' mind that would be going even further than an apology. He still wasn't going to apologize; he was just going to tell his dad he didn't want to him to leave.<p>

Gibbs told his son to wait in the car while he went to talk to him.

"Hey dad…" He smiled weakly, stepping into Zach's bedroom while he watched the elder man place his clothes in his suitcase.

"Leroy" Jack said curtly, not looking up at him.

Gibbs gritted his teeth, he knew his dad wouldn't make this easy for him and if his son wasn't expecting him to get his grandpa to stay he wouldn't have even bothered coming up there.

"Zach heard us talking this morning, that's why he's been upset all morning" He waited for the man to respond, but he never said anything.

"I'm going to tell him about Shannon and Kelly" That was basically Gibbs saying his dad was right about keeping that titbit of information a secret. "And I was wondering if you wanted to come get ice cream with us?"

And going out for ice cream was his way of apologizing. Jackson remembered many times he had taken Gibbs out when he was younger for ice cream, to either apologize or when they needed to talk.

"Are you saying you're sorry for accusing me of upsetting Zach?" Jackson spoke, looking at him pointedly.

It took all off Gibbs willpower to not argue back, or rehash the argument. He had come this far in making sure Jack stayed; he would make it to the end. "I'm just asking you to stay for the weekend. Zach wants you to stay. _I _want you to stay"

Jack smiled "I'll stay then."

* * *

><p>The two Gibbs men and the one Gibbs boy sat on a park bench, two cups of coffee and one hot chocolate in their hands instead of ice cream considering it was autumn and quite chilly out.<p>

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Zach asked, taking a sip of his drink as he sat in between the two men.

Gibbs was silent, wondering where he should start, or how he should tell him. It was hard for him to talk of his late family; his dad sent him a silent message, asking if he wanted to tell the boy, but Gibbs shook his head, he should be the one to tell his son.

"…Dad?" Zach asked, his voice betraying his slight fear. The man looked so sad that it pained the teen and made him understand that what his dad wanted to tell him was serious.

The man got out his wallet, opening it up and showing Zach the few pictures that he kept inside of it. There was one of his dad with his arms wrapped around a red haired lady as she held a baby wrapped up in pink. Then there was one of the same red haired lady but older, her cheek pressed against the cheek of the red haired little girls as they grinned to the camera. And there was one of Zach and Gibbs too, the teen was standing next to his dad, the elder man's arm draped over his shoulders, both of them smiling widely while Zach was wearing his NCIS cap.

"They're the people in the pictures at home aren't they?" The teen asked, looking at the man.

"Yea, that's Shannon and that's Kelly." Gibbs nodded, pointing them out.

"Is… is Shannon your wife?" The blond wasn't stupid, he knew that the girls were mother and daughter from the pictures at home, and he had some idea that she was Gibbs' wife but he hadn't really thought too much into it until today.

He nodded again. "And Kelly was my daughter and your sister"

The teen had been expecting it, but he was still slightly shocked. He had a sister! A big sister. He'd always wanted an older brother or sister when he was growing up, and now it seemed he had one. _Wait! _He thought, suddenly feeling sick, he said _was _my daughter, not _is _my daughter. And considering he was so sad, something very bad had happened.

"What happened?"

Jackson made up some excuse to leave the father and son alone in privacy and Gibbs sighed, shutting his eyes, unable to look at the flash of excitement that crossed his son's face before he realised why he had never seen Kelly.

"They were murdered." Gibbs felt his heart wrench like it had done the first time he had been told about the fate of his wife and daughter, and he looked at his son to see his understanding face.

"I'm sorry" Zach said understandingly. He knew exactly what it felt to go through the death of a loved one. He knew about how every thought could drift back to them, how your mind played tricks on you with dreams, the night terrors that haunted a person every so often and the un-controllable sobbing when you grieve for them.

"Don't be, It's not you fault" Gibbs wrapped an arm around him, more for his own comfort than anything. He wished his son didn't understand, he was only sixteen and he had already been taught life's cruellest lesson.

"What… what happened to them?" He asked, his mind momentarily flashing back to the moment the police officer had told him his mother and sister were dead, and his brother was on life-support in a city hospital.

"They were under witness protection because of the hit on their lives from a Mexican drug cartel, I was away with the marines, I didn't know anything about it until after it had happened. They were moving between safe houses, when their driver was shot, making their car go out of control" Gibbs knew he didn't have to expand on that.

"Car incident. Its kinda a running theme, don't you think?" Zach joked a humourless joke, feeling his throat tighten up.

"No. Murdering bastards are the running theme" Gibbs corrected him "That's why I became a NIS agent, so I could help Marine and Navy men and women protect their family, while they go away to protect our country."

"That's better than what I wanted to do when my family were murdered." He admitted ashamed "I tried to shut of my step-dad's life support just after Theo passed away. I didn't understand why he should live when he'd murdered them. I actually punched a man in a coma! But the security dragged me out before I could do any real damage."

That admission scared Gibbs to his very core. It was very similar to what he had done, and fully regretted doing, he never wanted his son to go down the same path as him. "Revenge is never the answer"

"I know." Zach let out a sigh "Well, I know that now. After being here with you, in DC. Dad, I want to be an NCIS agent when I leave school"

That was practically his son telling him 'when I grow up, I want to be just like you daddy'. He smiled proudly at the teen, hiding the tremendous guilt he felt for basically letting his son believe he had never wanted, or even got his revenge. All he could do was hope and pray that his son never found out. Or he was sure there would be hell to pay.

"Well I'm planning on firing your Uncle Tony if he doesn't keep his love life out of the office. There could be a job opening."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reviewing, and reading and everything. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise the next on is going to be more fun and lively, rather than doom and gloom. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews. Much appreciated. And I'm not sure how this chapter really flows, but then again I don't think a lot of mine do lol. But I wasn't sure what to do for this chapter so It's mostly just babble. **

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went far more smoothly for the Gibbs family. They had managed to squeeze in an hour on the ice rink, before they had to get ready for the family dinner tonight.<p>

Gibbs had been glad that it was Zach's first ever time on the ice, it meant that he got to teach his son something he didn't all ready know, while Jackson watched them from the side, snapping a few pictures unbeknown to the father and son.

The sporty teenager, unsurprisingly, was a natural at it, and it only took him one slower lap around the rink before he was zooming around confidently, and a bit of convincing that he wasn't going to get his fingers chopped off if he unclenched his fists.

Jack smiled, perfectly content with seeing the pure and very rare smile grace Gibbs' face, as he darted after his son in a game of tip. But they had to call it a day soon after that, much to the disappointment of Zach and Gibbs. The teen managed to get a promise though, to get his dad to take him to the rink again some time soon.

But for now, the two men and teen donned what Gibbs called monkey suits, and were now greeting Ducky, Tim, Abby, Jimmy, Ashlee, Sarah, Jayden and Kate in the waiting area of the posh restaurant they were going to be dining in, while they waited for the couple of the hour to turn up before they went inside.

"Hey sexy" Zach grinned, looking his girlfriend up and down as he walked over to her, admiring the dark-blue halter neck dress she was wearing that fit her curves perfectly and gave him a very nice view of her cleavage.

Sarah smiled shyly back at him, giving him a peck on the lips and making sure it didn't turn into anything more with their family present. "Hey yourself"

She had to admit her boyfriend looked especially handsome tonight, wearing fitted dark grey dress pants, a matching suit vest, a white shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his forearms and a dark-blue skinny tie that matched her dress. Abby had purchased the tie, thinking it was too cute for the couple to match.

**THWACK! **

"Ow! Dad! What was that for?" Zach whined, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sarah's eyes are not down there" He whispered into his ear, not wanting to embarrass his niece, before he spoke louder talking to both of the teenagers "Keep your hands off each other. And that goes for the whole weekend, or you are staying by my side Zach"

"What if I can't help myself? Sar is looking hot tonight" The dark blond teen winked at her, ignoring the blush that was creeping up his girlfriend's neck.

Gibbs leaned over so he was right in his sixteen-year-old son's face "Then I won't be able to help myself from smacking you."

He was going to argue back, thinking that it was completely unfair that he wasn't allowed to kiss his girlfriend while their family were there, but Jack came over to intervene before they all went at it again. Something which they both were grateful for, because Zach was positive that after a day like today, one more bad move and he would be finding it extremely uncomfortable to sit. While Gibbs just couldn't be dealing with any more arguing.

"Who's this lovely girl Zach?" Jackson laid on all the charm, giving the teenage girl a handshake and a kiss on the cheek. He'd never met Sarah, nor the Jayden or Kate who had both come over in hope that Zach would introduce who the man was.

"This is Sarah, my girlfriend." He braved holding hands with her now that Jack was here to protect him from his dad. "She's Tim's little sister too. And these two are Jayden and Princess Kate, Uncle Tim's and Aunt Abs' kids"

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Jack, Zach's grandpa"

Kate's eyes went wide with excitement "You're Grandpa Gibbs' daddy?"

"I am"

"Does that mean you're our great grandpa?"

"Uh…." Jack said awkwardly. He would happily be a great grandfather to his son's family, but he couldn't say yes because he didn't know if the children's parents would like it or not.

Zach could see it and answered for him "Yea it does Princess. He's mine, yours', Jayden' and Sarah's Grandpa Jack. You don't mind us calling you that do you Grandpa Jack?"

"I'd be honoured" He smiled. He'd come to DC yesterday over the moon about the fact he had been graced with one grandson, after losing his only grandchild twenty years ago, and now it seemed he had three more grandchildren.

"I've always wanted a great grandpa." Kate said, before talking Jack's ear off about the wedding tomorrow, and that she was going to be flower girl, and how she was going to talk about if for 'show and tell' on Monday morning.

"So, Jay, you ready to stay at mine tonight?" The blond teen said mischievously to the twelve-year-old, lowering his voice slightly so he wouldn't be overheard by his dad who was chatting to Ducky only a few feet away.

"Yea, it's gunna be cool. You think grandpa will let us stay up late?" Jay was very excited to be staying with his older cousin tonight.

"I've got something better. I've got that Human Centipede two for us to watch, my mate sent me a copy over because I doubt dad will let us watch it. It's was so bad it was banned from the UK until they changed some of it. And now it's an eighteen!" Zach told him energetically. One of the best bits about sleepovers was watching scary movies.

"Uhh…" Jayden didn't know what to say, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be allowed to watch an eighteen. But he was saved from answering when Tony and Ziva burst through the doors.

"Sorry we're late" They both looked slightly out of breath and flustered, like they had been rushing around the get here.

"Ziva took ages getting ready! You'd think it was the wedding today with how long she took" Tony complained, jokingly.

"Me?" Ziva mock-glared at him "I wasn't the one who took a whole hour doing their hair when you don't have much of it"

"At least I didn't change my dress four times!" he retorted.

"I think you look lovely Aunty Ziva." Zach grinned, giving his aunty a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You look very handsome yourself Zach" She gave him a kiss back.

"Suck up" Tony coughed in his hand.

Zach just smirked at him, while Ziva went and greeted the rest of the family "Jealous she didn't call you handsome?"

"She calls me a lot more than handsome Kid" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Mostly behind your back" he muttered loud enough for him to hear.

The Italian glared at him "I've heard Sarah say worse stuff behind your back"

"Yea, that I'm a gorgeous strong lovable man, who's great at everything"

"I've never heard Sarah call you that." Six-year-old Kate spoke up besides him "She's called you an idiot before though"

Tony snorted and started cracking up with laughter, and Zach looked offended at the little girl who didn't even realise what she'd said and why her uncle was laughing so much.

"Princess, I think you heard her wrong." Zach bent down and picked her up on his hip "I think she really said its weird how my boyfriend can be such a stud, but still have an idiot like _Tony Dinozzo_ as his uncle"

"Nope" She shook her head, mimicking her aunt's voice "It was more like 'Zach's an idiot for getting himself grounded again! He was supposed to take me to the movies!'"

"Kate! You're not supposed to tell him!" That was a conversation she had had with Amelia, she hadn't known the six-year-old had been listening in. She just hoped that that was all she had heard, because the other stuff was not fit for her ears, and Tim would kill her if he'd heard what she said.

"Leave my Princess alone" The blond teen defended her "I know your true colours now Sarah. You wouldn't call me an idiot would you Kate?"

The young girl bit her lip trying to hide her laughter as she nodded her head.

"You would! I could expect it of Sar, but not you Princess. I'm hurt" He clutched at his heart with the hand he wasn't carrying Kate with dramatically.

"Are you lot coming in to eat or what?" Gibbs shouted over, holding the door to the restaurant open. And the four of them quickly went through it, noticing the rest of the family were already sitting down on the table.

Zach didn't waste anytime and scored himself a seat between Sarah and Jayden on the large round table. He was slightly disappointed to note that Tim was on seat away from Sarah with Kate in the middle. The six-year-old didn't really obscure them much. And his dad the other side of Jayden, next to Ducky and Jack, shooting him a quick warning glare to keep his hands to himself, before he went back to his conversation with the other two men.

"Jeez, you'd honestly think we were at it like rabbits the way they watch us all the time." The blond rolled his eyes as he talked to his girlfriend "We haven't even got passed first base."

"Daddy, What does 'at it like rabbits' mean?" He heard the inquisitive voice of his young cousin ask her dad and he groaned, feeling the glare his Uncle Tim threw him and the one of his dad, while he saw his Uncle Tony grinning madly to himself from across him, no doubt he had something up his sleeve to make tonight more interesting.

* * *

><p>They had managed to make it all the way through the main course without any major dramas or disasters. Well not if you didn't count the fact that Gibbs looked ready to murder anyone who crossed him after his father recounted some rather embarrassing tales of his past, along with a photo of five-year-old Gibbs sleeping with a teddy bear. And then there was the whole incident of Tony threatening the waiter because he had seen him flirt with Ziva when she went up to the bar to get a drink.<p>

"I'm going to the restroom" Sarah announced to no one in particular as she left the loud and boisterous table.

Zach waited a minute, trying to look very unsuspicious before he announced that he too was going to the toilets, and left the table quickly before his dad could notice or stop him. What he didn't count on was the man following him.

"You know, I'm capable of going for a slash on my own." Zach scowled as the man stood at the urinal next to his. He had been annoyed the older man followed him, it meant he actually had to go into the toilets instead of waiting out the ladies like he had planned.

Gibbs shrugged, walking over to the sinks to wash his hands "Never said you couldn't"

"I'm not even grounded anymore, and you're still following me" The teen whined, following him over to the sinks.

"Actually…" Gibbs corrected him "I never grounded you until Sunday morning, so that means your still grounded until then"

Zach rolled his eyes "Still doesn't mean you have to stalk me. Thought you only did that when I've put my life in danger, like last time.

"Zach, I'm not having another argument, so pack it in because you won't be winning this one." The elder man threatened him.

"So…" The blond's lips turned up, seeing that he really shouldn't be messing with his dad after a day like today, so he joked "Do you still have Rocky the teddy bear?"

Gibbs mock glared him, giving the boy a gentle head slap "I seem to remember seeing a stuffed dog in your cupboard"

"Leave Gelert out of this" Zach ears burned slightly, embarrassed about his dad finding his childhood teddy bear. At least he wouldn't tell the whole family like Jack had done, he hoped anyway.

"Gelert?" Gibbs smirked "That's his name?"

The teen huffed, slightly annoyed that his dad had the audacity to mock his dog's name. "He's named after Prince Llewellyn's dog. Ask Duckula about _Bedd Gelert_ and I bet he'll know the story"

"Maybe some other time" He said, leading the teen back to the table. Gibbs was not going to willingly ask Ducky to tell him a story, unless he really really wanted to know about it.

They both went back to the table, Zach watching Tony suspiciously as the man's grin widened when he saw him, but thought nothing of it when nothing happened within a few minutes of sitting down. How wrong he was.

The whole table ate their deserts, Gibbs wondering if he should have let Zach have a large slice of chocolate Fudge cake with ice cream and fresh cream, and then finished off Sarah's and Kate's deserts too. He had always tried to avoid the teen having sugar so late at night because he was unusually hyper for a sixteen-year-old, but he decided he'd let him considering it was a special event. He grimaced when he saw Jayden eating his fair share of sweets too, knowing he would be the one that had to deal with two hyper-active boys, trying to get them both to have a decent nights sleep for tomorrow.

Tony went and paid for everyone's meal, telling Tim to get ready so they could leave shortly afterwards. Tim was Tony's best man tomorrow, and he was staying with Tony in his apartment, while Ziva stayed with Abby in the house with the girls.

The Italian man came back shortly after, his grin back in place as he called for everyone's attention. "Now, I'm not one for speeches, because I know we'll be hearing a lot of them tomorrow. But I want to say Thanks for coming, and also for being there for me and Zee right up to this point."

He paused for the whistles, claps and cheers he got from around the table "And, I just want to leave you with this." He picked up his coat, nudging McGee that it was time to go. "One last prank as a bachelor."

The whole table looked around them, expecting to find something, but came up empty handed. Until Abby went wide-eyed, realising what it was "You did something when you switched Zach's chair!"

"Run, McGee! Run!" Tony pushed Tim in the direction of the door, shooting a grin as his nephew tried to get out of his chair and found himself stuck.

"What the hell!" He tried to budge himself from his seat, while glaring at his uncle in the most threatening manner possible while your family and a few other people were laughing at him. "I am going to kill you Dinozzo! You are so getting payback for this!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for reviews, faves, alerts. Much appreciated. Yes there is more of this story, and I think I will right a story about Zach and Sarah next. **

"Stupid Tony Dinozzo. I'm getting him back for this. He better watch his back tomorrow" Zach grumbled in the backseat of the car, while Jayden was still smiling at what had just happened.

Gibbs hid his smile, catching his son's eyes in the rear-view mirror "Don't you dare do anything tomorrow. If you ruin Tony and Ziva's big day, I swear to god that I won't wait till we get home before I spank you. Got it?"

"But dad! I had to walk out of the restaurant in my _boxers!" _The teen wasn't as mortified as others would, mainly because he quite liked his body and the way he looked. And he had no qualms about walking around in just his boxers, before he had the scar on his chest.

But it was still embarrassing, especially when the restaurant manger wouldn't let his dad use his knife to cut him out, and Gibbs wouldn't let him rip the trousers because he had just paid quite a bit of money for them. So the teen had to climb out of them and walk out of the restaurant in his underwear and shirt, Gibbs telling the manager he would be back for the trousers.

"Just be glad you were wearing clean ones" Gibbs allowed him self to smirk before he turned more serious "And I mean it Zach, I can promise you that you will be even more embarrassed tomorrow if you pull anything on him."

The teen nodded, understanding that it would be mean to ruin the wedding. "Fine, but I'm getting him when he comes back off his honeymoon."

"Didn't expect anything different. Just remember, it's only funny when no one gets hurt"

"I know" Zach rolled his eyes, before turning to his nephew. "So, Jay… why didn't you tell me Tony had been screwing with my chair?"

"I..I didn't know! honest Zach!" The boy immediately stopped grinning and looked like a deer in the headlights, afraid that his role model would lay some of the blame on him for the prank.

"Chill out, I'm joking." Zach punched him in the arm playfully "Anyway, I'm not gunna be mad at you, we got a big night in together"

* * *

><p>"Go get in your pyjamas boys." Gibbs told them when they walked through the front door. He doubted the boys would go to sleep now, like he wanted them too, but it might help them calm down a bit.<p>

Both of them were practically bouncing with energy, as the shot off up the stairs, much to Jack and Gibbs amusement, not that Gibbs would admit to that. And they heard the telltale squeaking and shouting of a pillow fight on top of Gibbs' bed.

"Makes you wonder what the boy would have been like when he was a youngster" Jack commented, following Gibbs into the living room to sit on the sofa.

"I honestly don't think he's grown up since then. He's constantly energetic, especially if he's eaten as much sugar as he has tonight" Gibbs told him while he walked into the kitchen to pour two brandies, passing one to his dad as he sat down.

"_Yes! I am the champion! Wooo!" _They Zach yell from upstairs.

"_I'll still kick your ass!" _Jayden yelled back, before they heard footsteps running around all the upstairs.

"I can tell" The elder man chuckled "At least he is like this; he could very easily be an angry and depressed boy, considering what he lost"

"I know. He can still get very angry, very quick. But I think that's just more to do with his short temper, he's …." Gibbs gulped down his bourbon quickly, planning to get out of where this conversation was heading. He knew that the older man was referring to him. "Not like me. He's stronger than I was"

He left after that, standing at the bottom of the stairs to yell up "Boys! Downstairs in five minutes! Or I'm coming to get you both!"

Zach poked his head around the corner of the stair case; his tie was tied to his forehead like a ninja, as he grinned cheekily. "Dare you"

Jayden was clearly horrified at the thought as he hissed at the teen to shut up. He hadn't really seen much of his grandpa's jokey side, the older man had always been there for him but he tried to keep to himself as much as possible. Well, that was until Zach came along anyway, and changed everything for the better.

"You wanna try me?" Gibbs raised his eyebrows in a challenging manner, a small smile on his face to show he was joking.

"Unless you're too chicken" The blond replied, coming into full view on the stairs now as he pretended to be a chicken. "Bak ba ba bak! Ba ba….. Argh Run!" He however ended up squealing like a girl when he saw his father pouncing up the stairs after him, pushing Jayden to run.

His father had managed to catch him because Jayden was too slow to move out of the way. The older man threw him over his shoulder, walking into his own room and throwing the teen on his once tidy bed, but now his pillows and sheets were thrown all around the room.

"You asked for this" He pinned the boy to the bed, and began tickling the boy's sides, remembering doing this so many times with Kelly. He himself too was laughing as his son howled with laughter.

"S..stop! … J..J Haha! Jay …h …help … me!" He cried between laughing, while trying to roll away from his dad.

The twelve-year-old looked stuck on what to do. He'd never seen his grandpa being… well being fun, but he also didn't know where the line stopped being fun with him. It was hard to read the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs, even if you'd known him all your life.

In the end he made his decision, and picked up a fallen pillow and whacked the man in the back with it. Gibbs immediately reacted, grabbing the pillow and pulling the boy close enough with it to grab him by the waist and throw him down next to Zach on the bed.

"So, you want a piece too huh Jay?" He grinned, using one hand to tickle him while the other hand tortured Zach still.

"Daaad! S…Stop!"

"G..Granpa!"

"Only if you tell me I'm the best" Gibbs carried on tickling them, using his own form of 'Mercy'.

"No!"

"You're the best grandpa!"

Zach was too proud to go down without a fight, but Jayden had had enough of being tickled so had conceded defeat.

"You sure Zach? Jay, get his feet"

"Wha… Noooo! Ha… s..stop! a.. alright…. I give up!" He was crying with laughter now, tears streaming out of his eyes as he was unable to take any more "You're … t …the best!"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?"

"You … a…are the b…est… dad!"

Gibbs finally let him up, being smart to not lie down on the bed where he would be prone if the two boys wanted to attack him. He grinned down as his son still lay there, out of breathe and trying to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Right, get into your pyjamas. I want you both downstairs in five minutes, ready to go to sleep" He didn't stay playful for long before his more serious side kicked in.

"Dad… you can't be serious! It's like eleven and we don't want to go to sleep yet. We're not even tired." The blond whined, rolling off the bed to stand up.

"Fine, down in five minutes, and I'll let you both watch a film before I want you to go to sleep. It's been a long day Zach, we're both tired and we need sleep to get us through tomorrow" Gibbs conceded, adding the last sentence when he saw his son was about to argue.

"Okay…"

* * *

><p>It was way past midnight now, the elder two men had retired upstairs to bed after they had finished watching The Sponge-Bob Square Pants movie together, as chosen by Jayden. Gibbs hadn't understood it at all, he just couldn't get his head around why they found a sponge living in a pineapple amusing, but he had kept his opinions to himself while the other three occupants laughed to the film.<p>

They had told the elder man they were going to sleep too, Jayden wished they had gone to sleep, because instead they were both watching the end credits roll down the screen of the TV, unable to move to turn it off or tear their eyes away.

"I…uh… that… it was a…." Zach trailed off, unsure what he wanted to say but he knew he had to fill the silence.

"….Yea" Jayden hadn't even really heard him; his mind was still fully on the gruesome images from the horrific film they had juts watched.

Finally Zach got the energy to get out of the sleeping bag he was tightly wrapped up in and take the DVD out of the player, putting it in the case and shoving it behind the television where it may never be found again.

He wasn't scared, he was more disgusted about the film and he couldn't believe anyone in their right mind would want to watch it. He could feel his dinner and the deserts he had eaten churning in his stomach, and he was surprised he hadn't thrown up during on of the more gruesome parts of the film.

"I didn't like that film Zach"

Zach shuddered "Me either"

"Do… do you think there are people out there like that? I mean… it's not real is it?" The twelve-year-old's voice was so shaken, that Zach felt guilty for letting him watch the film, and wondered why he hadn't turned it off when it had been too much for himself to watch.

"No, course it's not. It's just a film Jay."

They sat in uncomfortable silence, both of their minds still on the film, before Jayden's next comment had terrified them both.

"Does Grandpa Gibbs still leave the doors unlocked?"

"…Yes" Zach whispered, their heads darting immediately to the direction of the front door when they heard footsteps coming up the garden path.

"He's coming …." Jayden was practically screaming before Zach shoved a hand over his mouth, silencing him.

He pushed his own fear to one side, knowing he had to protect his cousin from the murderer that was climbing the porch steps. He quickly grabbed his new hockey stick, hiding behind the wall of the living room and pushing Jayden behind the sofa.

"Run upstairs as soon as you can and get my dad." He whispered to him, feeling his heart racing as the murderer opened the front door.

He counted to three, waiting for the person to get closer to the living room before he jumped out and swung the hockey stick in the air, satisfied when he heard a loud thwack and a cry of pain in the dark.

"Ow! Shit! You can't tell me you're that angry for gluing you to the chair that you tried to knock me out?"

Zach stood in shock for a moment realising what he had just done, while Jayden climbed out of his hiding space to turn the lights on to show Tony clutching his forehead in pain.

"Crap, I'm sorry Tony. I didn't know it was you" The teen apologized, feeling guilty.

"We thought you were trying to turn us into a centipede" Jayden supplied, feeling equally as guilty.

"A centipede? What the hell are you two on?" Tony's voice was loud because of the pain, and because he was shocked since he hadn't expected that.

"Us?" Zach cried incredulously "You're the one sneaking round the house at one in the morning! What the hell did you think we'd do?"

"Well I didn't think you'd hit me in the head with a hockey stick!"

Gibbs and Jackson appeared at the top of the stairs after both being woken up by the yelling. The agent quickly tucking his gun away in the waistband of his tracksuit bottoms when he saw it was only the three boys.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gibbs demanded, looking from his son holding the hockey stick, to Tony still rubbing his forehead.

"I came in the house and Zach tried to knock me out!"

"No, Tony was sneaking around! So I whacked him before I realised it was him"

"Who else would it have been? You know I come over here!"

"I dunno, it could have been a _murderer!"_

"Stop it now! The pair of you!" But Gibbs was tired and he had had enough of it. He pointed them into the living room, while Jackson went back to bed deciding to leave all the drama behind him.

Gibbs followed them, quickly getting Tony an icepack before he sat down on the armchair. "What the hell has gotten you two so spooked?"

"Nothing" Zach answered before the twelve-year-old could.

"Oh, you just try to knock out visitors normally do you?" Tony started the argument again, holding the icepack to his head.

"Visitors don't usually creep around the house!"

"And…."

"Stop it!" Gibbs shouted for the second time that night, giving them both a steely glare. "Do I have to treat you both like children? Because I will if you want me too."

"No dad."

"No Gibbs."

"Good. Jay, go to bed. You might as well use my bed because it doesn't look like I'll be getting much sleep tonight anyway." He let the youngest leave because he looked absolutely worn out. "While you, Zach, better start explaining why you both were awake still, and why you were so scared that you nearly knocked Tony out."

"I wasn't scared!" Zach said insulted, before a 'oh really?' look of his dad had him explaining the story about how they'd watched a scary film, and Tony appeared at the wrong time.

"You didn't invite me around to watch it?" The Italian man mocked hurt.

"You can have the DVD, I don't want it." Zach said, quickly fetching it from the back of the TV and throwing it on his uncle's lap.

"Cool, do you want to watch it with me?" Tony smirked as the teen shook his head violently.

"I don't want you letting Jay watch things like that again Zach. And I'm not that comfortable with you watching things like that if you start knocking people out afterwards." Gibbs interrupted them before they got off topic once again.

"I won't do"

"Good, go to bed, it's late. Night son"

"Night dad, Tony" The teen bent down to give his dad a quick hug, before he climbed the stairs.

* * *

><p>Gibbs led them down into the basement, pouring them a brandy each as Tony lent on the workbench while Gibbs started working on the boat. "Now, Tony, what did you come all the way over here for?"<p>

"Nothing, just couldn't sleep. So I went for a walk and ended up here." He shrugged "Thought you'd been working in the basement, so was gunna come a sit with you"

Gibbs nodded. "So, you've not got wedding jitters or anything?"

"Nope. I'm more excited than anything. I can't believe it's finally here. I just…" He faltered.

"Just?" The silver-haired man prompted.

"Well… what if Eli David is right? What if I'm not good enough for Ziva? I know we're both happy now, but come five years time, what if she regrets letting her dad disown her for me?"

_Ah, that's the reason he came over _Gibbs thought, but said "Eli David is a bastard. And as far as I'm concerned, he lost every right to be her father when he left her in Somalia. I dunno If Ziva told you, but she asked me to walk her down the aisle before she even told her father she was getting married. Does that sound like the actions of a woman who would want their father back in her life?"

"No, I suppose not" Tony drank the rest of the glass and stood up "I was just over thinking things, like Zach and that film, thanks Gibbs. I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow son"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for you reviews. **

"Jay… can I borrow your phone?" Zach asked the other boy while they were both getting dressed in the black suits with the lilac shirt vest and scrunchy tie in Gibbs' room.

The boys had quickly fallen asleep when they were in the large bed, but it had taken a lot of time and effort for Gibbs to get them back up in the morning. In the end Jackson had come up wielding pots and pans and clashing them above their head. _Not _a nice wake up call, as Gibbs knew from experience.

"Yea, sure. Where's yours anyway?" Jayden dug into his pocket and tossed the phone over to the blond.

"Grounded aren't I? So dad took it off me." He scrolled through the phone book, glad that he had made the twelve-year-old take down Tom's phone number just in case anything happened.

"Oh yea. Who are you ringing?" He stood in front of the mirror, holding the tub of Zach's hair wax in his hand, wondering how he could ask the older boy to do his hair without sounding weird.

"I'm texting Tom to tell him to pick me up in a bit. Don't tell dad or anyone, but I'm going to that basketball game today." He sent the message and passed the phone back, taking the wax off him and started styling his own hair into his usual faux hawk style.

"You are gunna be in so much trouble when he catches you" Jay watched what his hands did, trying to memorise it so he could do it with his own hair.

"That's why, I'm not letting him catch me. I _will _outsmart him this time." The teen was determined to get at least one over on his dad.

"Yea, that's what you always say" Jay rolled his eyes "And what's the score now? 2-0 to grandpa?"

"Just keep quiet about it, then we'll see whose right." Zach finished up on his own hair and got another dollop of wax out and put it on the brown haired head besides him, styling it like his own.

He knew the kid wanted it done, he'd seen it on his face. It was so much like his late younger brothers face when he came into his bedroom, getting Zach to do his hair and spray him with his aftershave.

"The day Gibbs doesn't find out, is the day the world ends"

* * *

><p>Zach sat down next his grandpa, Ducky and Jimmy on the front row, already having gone to give his Uncle Tony a hug good luck as he stood at the top of the altar with his Uncle Tim as best man.<p>

All the guest were seated, and now all they had to do was sit and wait. They watched as Jayden came down the aisle next, carrying the rings, then the bridesmaids, Abby, Ashlee and Sarah, all of them wearing lilac dresses that matched the males suits.

"Woah" Zach was gobsmacked, looking at his beautiful girlfriend walking down the aisle arm and arm with two of his Aunties.

She was amazing, she looked so graceful walking down towards him, giving him her usual shy smile she gave when she was all dressed up like this. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, he didn't even notice Ziva's grand entrance, Kate in front of her throwing rose petals and his dad walking arm in arm with her, until his grandpa nudged him to stand up.

"She's beautiful" He managed to close his mouth and finally speak. A few people around him that heard him nodded in agreement, not aware he was speaking of Sarah. In Zach's mind, Sarah had pulled a Pippa Middleton.

Meanwhile, everyone else's eyes were on Ziva in her elegant white dress, murmuring something to Gibbs that made him smile. Tony's reaction to Ziva was similar to that of Zach's to Sarah, this truly was the happiest moment of his life so far.

The bridesmaids stood to one side with the flower girl, watching as Gibbs gave Ziva's hand to Tony. The Italian man unable to resist a joke before Gibbs went to sit down.

"So much for rule twelve huh boss?" He grinned.

"We still haven't gotten to the objection bit yet Dinozzo." The silver-haired man tried to glare but he was smiling too much. "Look after her Tony, or I'll kick your ass"

"Don't worry. I will." Tony and Gibbs clasped hands quickly, and Gibbs went to sit down, leaving the couple of the hour up on the altar.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the union of Anthony Dinozzo and Ziva David…."

Zach managed to tear his eyes away from his girlfriend to watch the marriage, but they kept flicking back every other minute. One minute he would be watching his aunt and uncle smiling at each other, their love for one and other clear on their faces for everyone to see, and the next minute he would watch his girlfriend and wonder just how lucky he was to land a catch like her, every so often they would catch each others eyes and share a smile.

"You may kiss the bride"

The whole room filled with cheers and applauds as the couple kissed; even a few people broke into tears, Abby and Ashlee. Ducky was wiping his face with his handkerchief, and Jimmy was openly sobbing about how beautiful it was until Gibbs head slapped him rather hard, telling him to get a grip while the couple walked out of the reception room of the hotel they were having their wedding at.

The many friends and relatives of Tony and Ziva _Dinozzo,_ started to make their exit too. And Zach managed to catch up with Sarah, caught up in the emotion of the wedding he stopped in the way of people just so he could give her a delicate, but just that more meaningful kiss.

"You look beautiful Sar" He breathed out, keeping his face centimetres from hers. Ignoring the people that were moaning at them and moving around them to get out.

"Thank you." She looked away, blushing shyly. He loved that blush so much.

"I mean it, you look amazing. I…." He paused for a moment, trying to think of the right word he could say to express his feelings. Watching the wedding, and hearing all about unity and togetherness made him realise just how much he liked Sarah. She was like no other girl he had been with before, and she always gave him a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever she looked at him.

"I love you Sar, I really do"

"I love you too Zach." This time he kissed her with a bit more passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips.

"Come on Romeo and Juliet" He dad called out, tapping them both on the back of the heads. "Time to move"

They opened their eyes, both noticing that nearly everyone else had left the room except for their close family. But Zach couldn't get himself to care to much, his mind was still on that kiss.

"We prefer the term Wills and Kate" He grinned dopily.

"Or Angelina and Brad" Sarah added, smiling just as much as her boyfriend.

Gibbs mock glared at them both, but there was a twinkle in his eyes that the couple didn't see very much towards them. Usually he did his best to keep them apart when they were in the family's company, because he didn't think it was appropriate. But today he looked like he didn't mind as much, despite all his warnings. Who knew, maybe Tony and Ziva tying the knot finally softened him up a bit.

"Shrek and Fiona, Dad's the annoying Donkey who keeps interrupting them" He ducked the head slap coming his way (so maybe his dad hadn't softened up) and the teenagers ran down the rest of the aisle hand in hand and laughing as they caught up with the rest of the people in the next room.

"Young love" Jackson chuckled, next to his son. "How long do you think it will be till we will be at their wedding?"

"With Zacharriah and Sarah, it wouldn't surprise me if it was on the lad's eighteenth birthday. I think it was a whole…." Ducky paused a minute, counting in his head "Five days before he was stealing kisses"

"Aww…" Abby cooed behind them, holding Tim's hand while Kate skipped behind them, pretending she was throwing flower petals again. "Imagine it, how cute would it be if they both got married too? Then we would really be related Gibbs! Through marriage anyway"

"Don't you dare put any ideas in their heads Abby" Gibbs warned, before his voice turned soft "And we already are a family."

"I know that" Abby rolled her eyes at him "But I mean, proper related."

"We _are _proper related Abs. It takes a whole lot more than blood to be a family." He kissed her on the forehead. "You, Tim, Tony and Ziva are just as much my children as Zach is. Zach just looks like me and acts like me a whole lot more."

* * *

><p>The two teens went up to Tony and Ziva, giving them their congratulations on the wedding. Even if it wasn't needed because the couple both knew that the teenagers were happy for him.<p>

"I was meaning to ask before, what happened to your head Tony?" Ziva asked, making Zach snort with laughter and Sarah to look at Tony's head to find something wrong.

"Are you wearing make up Tony?" Sarah giggled slightly, looking at where there was a bump on the man's forehead, and a slightly darker patch of skin from where he had tried to cover a bruise. It wasn't noticeable until Ziva had pointed it out, which made the girl wonder were Tony had learnt to do make up.

"Oh my god! You are not are you?" Zach burst out laughing.

"Well I had to" Tony snapped at the teen "I had to cover up my bruise somehow from you whacking me in the head with a hockey stick!"

"You did what?" Ziva frowned, wondering when all this had happened. Sarah was clearly thinking the same.

"He's being dramatic. And it's his fault anyway." The blond rolled his eyes.

"Dramatic? I had to get Gibbs to drive me home in case I had concussion"

"Here we go again" Jackson and the rest of the family had joined them now. "I thought you two had been through this last night?"

"What happened?" Ziva asked Jack this time, while her husband and nephew bickered with each other.

Gibbs answered "Zach and Jay watched a scary movie, Tony turns up at one in the morning, and my knuckle headed son thought he was a murderer and tried to knock him out"

The family were laughing at that, except for Jayden who was slightly embarrassed that he had been scared now. It all seemed so pathetic in the daytime, but when he over heard Zach teasing Tony for wearing make-up, he soon joined in laughing with the rest of them.

"Next you'll be getting Kate to paint your nails, and pretty soon after that you'll be trying on Ziva's dresses" The blond teased.

"You are so going to regret saying all this kid. Just wait, payback is a bitch"

"Ooo, I'm so scared. What you gunna do? Get me to make daisy chains with you?"

"No, it will be so much worse." Tony threatened darkly, a plan already formed in his mind for when he got back of his honeymoon.

"Bring it on Dinozzo." Zach nodded back, he wasn't scared of him. Well, he wouldn't show that he wasn't anyway. Just what the hell was Tony going to do to him.

"Just you wait Gibblet"

* * *

><p>They watched the Dinozzo couple sign the marriage forms, and Zach kept anxiously looking out of the window, talking to Sarah, Jared and Amelia, who had both been inviting to the wedding of course because the whole Vance family had, and since Jared's sister was in collage Amelia had took her place.<p>

"And, there's my ride" Zach said as he watched the familiar silver car pull up outside in the car park. "Remember…"

"We know" Amelia rolled her eyes "If your dad asks, you've gone to the toilets because you feel sick"

"You really know he's not going to fall for that, don't you Zach?" Sarah asked him, wondering why he always had to try and get past his dad's rules.

"He will do. There's like ten floors in this hotel, and a whole lot of toilets. I'll tell him I went to the toilet, then I went for a wander." That was a brilliant plan in his opinion. And he doubted his dad would be looking for him anyway, there was too much going on around them and too many people. "Catch you all later"

He gave Sarah a kiss on the cheek and dashed through the crowds of people and out to the car, only to freeze on the spot when he heard a familiar voice behind him. He winced, and turned around to face his grandpa.

"Where you going son?" Jackson had been watching the boy curiously before, and even though Gibbs hadn't noticed yet, he probably noticed he just had acknowledged it, but he knew Zach was up to something.

"Tom wants to speak to me. Just gunna go for like a five minute drive and I'll be back" He lied, completely unsure where this tale was heading. He quickly racked his brain to smoothen the lie.

"And can't Tom talk to you when you are not aT your Aunt's and Uncle's wedding?" Jack raised his eyebrows at his grandson.

"He could" The blond nodded, getting closer to the older man and lowering his voice "Him and his dad have just had a huge row, he needs someone to talk to Grandpa. I'll be back in ten minutes."

Jack knew that wasn't true, mainly because the boy in the car was bopping his head along happily to the beat of the music, but the teen had said he'd be ten minutes, so what was the harm really?

"Right, ten minutes. You're gone any longer and I'm telling your dad"

"Thanks grandpa, you're the best…. Ow! What was that for?" He rubbed his backside, looking quickly at the car to make sure his friend hadn't seen.

"Don't lie to me ever. I cannot stand liars, I certainly won't tolerate it from my own grandson. I know your dad wouldn't either." The man said sternly.

"…oh kay, m'sorry." He now knew that his dad's stories weren't false when he told him about getting spanked. He hadn't before, but he just couldn't picture the little old man raising his hand to anyone. Obviously he was mistaken.

"Good, now get going. You've got ten minutes starting now."

Zach paused a moment, wondering if now would be a good time to stop what he was doing. It would mean he wouldn't end up with a sore ass and possibly grounded, but then again he wouldn't be able to play basketball. Was basketball really worth the huge amount of trouble he was going to get in?

He shook his head, grinning to himself all of a sudden. Of course basketball was going to be worth it, he must have been hanging around with Jared to much to be having thoughts about obeying rules.

The teen waved goodbye to his grandpa, and jumped into the silver car, giving Tom a friendly jab in the arm.

"Go! Go! Go!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not sure how big the Royal Wedding was over in the USA, or whereever you from and you are reading this story. So i think i should explain that pulling a Pippa Middleton means taking the limelight away from who it should be on. and Wills and Kate are ovbs Prince William and Kate Middleton. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank Once again for your kind reviews. **

* * *

><p>Zach threw on his red Kendrick knight's basketball shorts and shirt, wearing his name and number 14 proudly. He made sure his suit was folded neatly so it didn't get messed up, there was no need to arise questions from his dad, and he idly listened to the coach's pep talk.<p>

He ran out of the changing rooms with his team mates and into the view of at least a hundred people sitting on the bleachers, some parents but mostly it was other students and teachers. Tom's dad, Lieutenant Scott Jenkins was on of the few parents and Zach gave him a wave when the man looked at him.

"That's a first, my dad doesn't usually bother coming to games until they start getting bigger" Tom was smiling brightly as he waved energetically to his dad, and Zach couldn't help but feel envious.

His dad should be here to witness his first game, this wasn't right. Abby would no doubt be very annoyed when she found out he had snuck off and not let her watch him. He wished he hadn't left the wedding now, his family should be here, so he could wave to them just like Tom was to his dad.

But it was too late now he sighed, and got into position for the buzzer to go off so they could start the game.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes had been and gone, and Jack still could see no sign of the blond boy. It was half on hour ago since he had gotten in the car and the elder man couldn't help but feel he had been fooled by a teenager.<p>

"Hey dad…" Gibbs came up to him after watching him look out of the window for something for a good while. "What's up?"

"Zach" Jack sighed, he knew his son was not going to be happy with him for interfering, but he had thought it would be harmless.

"What's he done now?" Gibbs bit back a groan.

"He's left with his friend"

"What d'ya mean he's left?" The younger man could feel his blood starting to boil. He knew where his son had gone, and he was going to kill him when he got him.

"His friend in the silver car picked him up, Zach said he would be gone for ten minutes, and well…" Jack rubbed the back of his neck, feeling slightly annoyed with himself for not stopping the teen when he knew he was lying "He's been gone over half an hour"

Gibbs growled and stalked over to where the group of teenagers and Jayden were talking, Jack following behind him. It hadn't failed his notice that they all of their eyes went wide and they tried to move away before he got to them, but he was too quick.

"Where's he gone?" He wasn't sure why he was asking, he already knew he was at the basketball game. But he just wanted to be sure before he drove out that way.

"Where's who gone Uncle Gibbs?" Sarah played dumb. She didn't want to lie to Gibbs, but she also didn't want to rat Zach out.

"You know who Sarah. Don't get involved in this, because it's not going to end well." He warned her. "Has he gone to the basketball game?"

The seventeen-year-old was stubborn though, and had a fiery temper that could rival Gibbs and Zach's own, and as much as she thought her boyfriend was an idiot, she didn't want to see him get into trouble. "He said he didn't feel well, and he went to the toilet"

"I gave you a warning, you should have taken it because you're in trouble now too. Just tell me where he is before you get further up shit creek"

The brunette gulped at that, lying to Gibbs was possibly the worst offence possible. But she had already come this far. "Well, have you checked the toilets? He could be puking his guts out for all we know"

Gibbs looked ready to blow at that, but Vance came over to make sure it wasn't his son he was having the problems with. "What's the problem Gibbs?"

"He thinks we're hiding Zach because he can't find him" Sarah rolled her eyes, wondering when she got so cocky. Zach must have rubbed off on her.

Vance took one look at his son's worried face and he could tell they were keeping Gibbs from his son. "Where is he Jared?"

Jared looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He looked at Sarah who had just gotten into trouble for lying, he didn't want to let her or Zach down, but then the look on his dad's face was one that he didn't want to mess with. And before he could stop himself he was blurting Zach's location out.

"He's at the basketball game. Sorry Sarah." He gave his friend an apologetic smile.

"At least one of you has sense. I'll be dealing with you tomorrow Sarah, I except to see you at my house at eight sharp." He turned on his heel after that, leaving them to go get his son.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to get into trouble" Jared winced when he heard Gibbs' threat for Sarah. He knew the elder man well enough that she was not going to be a happy bunny tomorrow.

Sarah sighed "its okay, I should have told him myself. I'm so going to kick Zach's ass next time I see him though"

Jack chuckled "If there's anything left to kick after Leroy's done with the boy."

* * *

><p>There was only a few minutes left of the game, Joe had the ball and he was running down the pitch, Zach watching his movements very carefully as he ran up too, ready to catch the ball when he needed to.<p>

He saw something in the corner of his eyes, someone standing near the bleachers. He turned to look, and his heart was in his throat when he saw his dad standing there looking far from impressed.

"Watch the ball Gibbs!" The coach screamed at him, and Zach just about managed to listen to him, getting his head back in the game.

Joe passed the ball to him, there was thirty seconds to go and they had most defiantly won anyway, it had been obvious they were going to win at half time, but it couldn't hurt to have a few more points. So Zach took the shot, the ball landing through the hoop seconds before the end buzzer went off.

The whole team were clapping him on the back for the last basket, the students, parents and teachers from their school were cheering loudly at their win, while the cheerleaders had a victory cheer. Everyone was in good spirits except for Zach. He just stood there, looking at the stern man who was making his way over to him.

Coach Brooks made it over to him first, clasping his hands on Zach's and Joe's shoulders. "You guys were great out there. Keep playing like that and we will definitely be going to states this year"

Joe beamed from the compliment "Who we playing next weekend?"

"Bethesda High on Friday in school time."

Gibbs had made it over there now, listening in on the conversation and Zach could practically feel the heat coming off him.

"There a bit better than who we played today" Joe told Zach "But not much, we'll still wipe the floor with them"

Gibbs interrupted them now, choosing his words carefully before he spoke so he didn't start screaming at his son in front of everyone here "Zacharriah, go get showered and changed and meet me back out here"

The teen gulped, he could tell just by his dad's tone of voice that he was majorly pissed off with him. Maybe basketball hadn't been worth it. He quickly obeyed, nearly running to the changing rooms with Joe following slowly behind.

"The boy wasn't supposed to be here was he, Agent Gibbs?" Coach Brooks asked.

Gibbs shook his head "Nope, but as usual he does what he wants to do"

The other man chuckled softly at that "Yea, I've noticed that he's got a habit of doing what he wants. I've have to shout at him a few times a week for messing around in my classes or in practise. I don't usually have to shout at the boys in practise at all, but he loves playing class clown"

"Why'd you keep him on the team then? My old coach would have kicked anyone off the team for messing around in practise." Gibbs old coach would have also paddled them first before resorting to kicking them off, but that wasn't an option anymore for Brooks.

"He's a very talented kid, and there is no doubt in my mind that he'll go far. But he really needs to get his act together Agent Gibbs, because from what I'm hearing from the other teachers, he's not going to last long before he gets banned from any team in the school"

"I'll get his act together for him." The Marine said darkly, stalking of in the direction of the changing rooms, where he could see the rest of the basketball team, minus Zach standing outside.

* * *

><p>"Holy Shit Zach" Joe asked him once they got into the changing rooms. "What have you done to make your dad that pissed?"<p>

"Your dad's here?" Tom looked over at him, wincing with sympathy for his friend.

"Yep" Zach sighed, slumping down on the bench next to his clothes. He wasn't going to bother getting changed, he was just going to hide in here for a while and hope his dad calmed down. He highly doubted he would though.

"Aw man, you are so dead. Oh… look I got a text message of Jared, he says 'Gibbs is on his way over, and he is fuming'"

"Like we didn't know that already" The blond said sarcastically, pulling his shirt off and wiping the sweat of his face with it.

"What'd you do Zach?" TJ, another team mate, asked.

"I did a runner from my uncle's wedding. I'm such an idiot!" He put his face in his hands. Why did he always have to be so stupid, he knew he was going to get in trouble but he had thought it was worth it at the time, and even when he had had doubts he'd still gone, and then when he realised he didn't want to be here, he carried on playing. He really was an idiot.

"No lie there" Joe grinned "You're dad looks like he's out for blood. I feel sorry for you dude"

Zach blew out from his mouth, not bothering to raise his head from his hands. He stayed like that for a good fifteen minutes, only mumbling goodbyes to all his team mates leaving the changing room. All of them were off to celebrate at Joe's house, while he was going to have a strip torn from his ass, life sucked.

He heard the door open again, and he looked up expecting to see Tom, but instead he saw the steely blue eyes of his dad.

"I'm sorry dad, I really am" He tried, but his dad was having none of it.

"Don't even try it." Gibbs snapped, taking a seat on the bench opposite his son "We both know you're not really sorry, you're just saying it because you think it'll get you out of trouble."

"No, I'm…"

"I SAID DON'T!" He roared, his eyes flashing dangerously "I've had enough of this blatant disobedience Zacharriah, and I'm seriously thinking about pulling you from the basketball team all together until you learn to listen to me."

Zach felt his own anger rise at that and before he could stop himself he was arguing with the ticked off man. "That's not fair! You can't do that!"

He loved basketball, it was the only thing he was good at in this school and he couldn't let his dad take that away from him. It was the only thing that made it worthwhile to come to school, besides his friends, because heaven knew he didn't come to learn anything academic.

Gibbs yanked him off the bench and had him draped over his knee in a matter of seconds, laying hard smacks on the short clad backside to every other word he shouted "I am you're father, I'll do what ever the hell I want. And I'll tell you what's not fair!"

The boy was squirming and trying his hardest not to cry with pain as the smacks got harder "It's not fair that I have to watch you constantly, just to make sure you're doing what you are told. You're sixteen! I shouldn't have to watch you, you should just listen. I don't think there has even been a time when you listened to me!"

"Ow… dad! Come on! Ow! Anyone could ow! Walk in here!" Zach struggled his hardest to get of the man's knee, thinking about how mortified he would be in one of his friends came back in now.

"I don't care!" The silver haired man gave him five more hard swats, and pulled the boy back of his knee. "Do not think we are through here, I'm not even started yet. That was just for being cheeky to me. Go get showered and changed quickly"

Zach sniffled and quickly threw off his trainers and socks, opting to take his shorts and boxers off in the shower so he could at least have a little bit of dignity while his dad sat on the bench still.

He turned the hot shower on, peeling back his sweaty shorts, trying to get a look at his backside. It was already a darkening pink, and his dad said he wasn't even started yet! God, he was so dead.

_Tony's right. Superman has nothing on dad._ Zach thought with a sigh _Dad knows everything. _


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. And they are a family, Sarah's been living with them a lot longer than Zach has, and I guess Gibbs sees her as family too. But your entitled to you own opinion. **

**And I'm sure I've said this before, but it's a different relationship Sarah and Tim. They are brother and sister yea, but then there is an age gap between them, and also the fact that Tim is Sarah's guardian. They've never grown up like most brothers and sisters do. So he's kinda more like an uncle or a male authority figure for her. **

* * *

><p>"Hey Sar" Zach was dressed up in his suit again, looking just like he was before. He probably could have gotten away with it, the only thing that would arise questions that he was walking in to sit at the table at the top when everyone was eating their starters.<p>

He sat down in between Sarah and Jayden, his dad, thank God! went to sit on the opposite side of the long table next to Ducky. The man had been silent ever since he had screamed at him in the changing rooms, only speaking when they arrived back at the wedding.

He had said something on the lines of 'I know this is hard for you, but try to behave. We are going to stay here till the end, and we will have a good time because this is Ziva's and Tony's day, then we will deal with everything when we get home, unless there is a need for me to put you in line now?'

Zach had of course shook his head at that and the two of them had rejoined the wedding, only getting a few curious glances of some of the members of his family who hadn't yet heard about what he'd done.

"Don't talk to me" Sarah snapped, turning her body away from him and carrying on her conversation with Ashlee.

"Uh… okay" The blond frowned, what had he done to make Sarah so annoyed? She knew he was leaving the wedding, so it couldn't be that, and he couldn't remember doing anything else.

He tucked into his melon starter because everyone else had nearly finished and he turned to his younger cousin "What'd I do?"

Jayden shrugged "Dunno. But she's been in a mood for ages now"

Zach sighed, before trying again to speak to his girlfriend "Sar…"

She cut him off quickly "I told you, I'm not speaking to you"

"At least tell me why you're not speaking to me! I'm not a bloody mind reader, I don't know what I've done wrong!" His voice was laced with annoyance, more at himself than anyone. But of course Sarah didn't know that, and her famous temper was beginning to rise.

"I'm in trouble because of you!" She glared at him "And now tomorrow, instead of enjoying my lie in and getting my homework done. I'll be stuck in Gibbs house doing stupid chores and probably getting spanked!"

"What? How is that my fault if you pissed him off! What did you do?" He couldn't see what he could have done that got her into trouble.

"So it's not your fault that my ass is on the line because I lied to Gibbs to try and save yours!" She was breathing deeply now, and Zach was sure that if they weren't in a room filled with people that she would be shouting at him and saying a lot worse things.

"Oh…. Sorry" He smiled sheepishly, not knowing what to say really.

The brunette girl shook her head, in a way that said 'why do I even bother' and turned away from him again, the harshness leaving her voice "Don't bother Zach."

"But Sarah…." He looked at her; she wasn't going to turn back around her even listen to him. He sighed, he had not only managed to make his dad livid, he'd also managed to have his first falling out with his girlfriend. Everything had been going great, and then as usual he had to be an idiot and ruin it.

He kept silent for the rest of meal, only nodding to Jayden every so often when the boy spoke to him. He was about to rise from the table when the speeches started, he quickly threw himself down before anyone looked at him thinking he was going to give a speech.

He laughed along with the best man's and maid of honour's speeches, even though he didn't feel like laughing, and he cheered and clapped along with everyone else, pretending that he was enjoying it. Then Tony and Ziva stood up together, and there was a genuine smile on his face then.

"We'd like to say Thank you to everyone who has come today, and a special Thanks to my dad, Senior, for paying for it all, and to our close family for being there for us up to this point." Everyone clapped at that.

"But we've got something we want to tell everyone.." There was a big grin on Tony's face, like Christmas had come early. Everyone's heart was in their throats, hoping it was what they thought it was. "My beautiful wife told me before, and I think we should tell everyone. Ziva is four months pregnant."

Abby's squeal of delight was audible even over the loud roar of applause and cheers. Zach, along with everyone else, couldn't help but caught up in to moment and he was loudly whistling with his fingers.

It was amazing news, there was going to be a new member of their family. It made him forget all about his troubles before, just the time being. He put his arm around Sarah, sharing the good news, but she shook him off and he shrugged, turning to Jayden and ruffling his hair both of them laughing with delight for their Aunt and Uncle.

The applause took ages to die down, but it finally did and all the guests were leaving to move to the next room while the staff cleaned up this room for the party afterwards.

* * *

><p>"Congratulation Tony" Zach let the Italian man pull him into a tight bear hug.<p>

"Isn't great? I'm going to be a dad!" Tony's excitement was infectious, and they were both jumping up and down like excited school girls.

"Can I be Uncle Zach? I'm a bit old to be his/hers cousin" Also, the blond realised this would be his only chance at being an uncle.

"Yes! You're our little brother; of course you are going to be the baby's uncle. And I'm going to be Daddy Dinozzo!" Tony pulled him into another hug, before pulling Ducky into one when the elder man came over.

"Anthony! I do rather like breathing you know" Ducky tried to pry the Agent off when his hug started becoming too tight. Usually it was only Abby that could give bone-crushing hugs like that.

"Sorry Ducky" Tony grinned unabashed. "I'm just too excited! We're going to have a baby"

"It's great news Anthony. I'm happy for you both." Ducky patted him on the arm.

Everyone came to congratulate the expecting parents, and Zach decided to go over to the group of teenagers and Jayden, leaving the couple to talk to all of their guests.

"Hey Guys" He grinned, his good mood back in place because he'd forgotten all about his dad and Sarah. "Great news huh? Looks like we're gunna be an Uncle and Aunt huh Sarah?"

"It is good news." She said rather steely towards him, making him remember just why he was upset before.

He sighed "I'm sorry Sar, I've said that before. But what do you want me to do?"

"Just don't talk to me until you've learned to not be a complete moron" She glared at him. Jared and Jayden shared a look saying 'uh oh' while Amelia glared at him, having already had a girly talk with her best friend and heard her thoughts and feelings on the matter.

"That's going to be pretty hard" He tried for a joke, but it didn't go down well.

"Shut up Zach. I want to have a good time today, but as usual you have to ruin it! And I bet you get grounded _again! _We've been going out for a month now, and we've never even been on a date since then! Just… leave me alone, just for now. Please Zach, I don't want to have a huge row at their wedding" At the end she was practically begging him, so he did as asked and left her alone, going to mingle with some of the guests.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Ziva, Tony" Gibbs smiled at them, truly happy for the couple.<p>

"Thanks boss. It's great news huh? Ziva told me just after we'd got married, right after you took off to get Zach. Guess you are going to be a grandpa again" Tony beamed, his arm wrapped around his wife's waist while they talked to the silver haired man.

"Do not worry Gibbs. It will not affect how I work at all. I'm planning maternity leave two weeks before my due date" Ziva felt like she had to reassure her boss that she could still work.

Gibbs smile vanished "You are on desk duty now Ziva, don't bother arguing with me because we both know who will win. And you're going on maternity leave much earlier than that."

Tony agreed fully with Gibbs, but Ziva didn't look like she did "Just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I cannot do my job."

"I never said that. It's not just your life on the line now when you're in the field; it's your unborn child's too. I am not willing to put you at risk while you're carrying. And I doubt you are either" The tone meant that no amount of arguing could persuade him to change his mind.

Ziva thought about it for a minute, it would be pointless to argue now at her wedding, she'd leave it for when she came back of her honeymoon. But she did kind of agree with what was just said, she shouldn't be putting her child's life at risk. "Yes Gibbs."

"Good, now that's all sorted out, what's say we go talk to Abby again. You know how excited she is about our baby" The Italian-American grinned.

There were no words to describe how excited Abby was. She was hugging every person she came across, not caring that she didn't know who it was. And she was talking non-stop; she could possibly set a new record for the longest she's ever talked without stopping for air. It was nice that people were so happy for their unborn child.

* * *

><p>"Why the long face lad?" Ducky came over and sat next to Zach, who was watching Sarah dance with one of Tony's male cousins.<p>

The blond had been sitting on this table alone for a while now. Scoffing his plate filled with buffet food and watching Ziva's and Tony's first dance before everyone else joined them on the dance floor. He was going to go over to speak to his dad, but he thought it would be best if he avoided the older man for as long as possible.

"I'm a moron" He told him.

"Girl trouble?" Ducky inquired, placing a glass of coke he had brought for the boy down on the table, taking a sip of his own glass of wine.

Zach sighed, nodding "Sarah's angry with me, and dad's going to kill me when we get home."

"Well, I can't help you with your dad, because you deserve what's coming to you there. But, I might be able to help with Sarah. What happened?" The Scotsman smiled softly.

"I'm not sure" Zach admitted "It was going great, she didn't mind me going to the basketball game, sorry about that by the way, and then… I dunno… I came back and she wasn't talking to me."

"Well Zacharriah, you have to understand, you put her in a difficult position. You asked her to lie to your dad, and she did because she didn't want you to get into trouble, and she just ended up getting herself in hot water too." The elderly man tried to explain it to his adopted grandson.

"Oh… I never thought about it like that" He smiled sadly, feeling guiltier than before, how could he not have thought about what he was doing to his girlfriend. "She's annoyed that I'm probably grounded again. You know, I've never even taken her on a date since we've been going out? Because I've been grounded all the time"

Ducky patted him on the leg "Well there's no better time then now. Go tell her you're sorry, and go dance with her."

The teen shovelled some food in his mouth, swallowing it in one gulp before answering "I've already told her I'm sorry. She doesn't want to hear it"

"You didn't know what you were apologizing for before, no wonder she didn't want to hear it. Sorry is just another word if you don't know what it means." He said wisely. "Just try again, and a smart girl like Sarah will understand that you truly are."

"Thanks Duckula. You're a smart man" Zach took a sip of his drink, and bravely made his way over to Sarah on the dance floor to apologize.

He politely asked the other teenager who was dancing with Sarah if he could have the dance, and he moved because he could sense the tension between them. Sarah had calmed down now, she was still annoyed with him but she could tolerate his presence now as she put her hands on his shoulders, his on her hips so they could dance slowly together, and talk at the same time.

"You are right Sar. I am a complete moron, and I am sorry that I got you in trouble with dad."

She just nodded, letting him carry on with what he wanted to say.

"Duckula explained it to me; because I'm too much of an idiot to get it on my own" He sighed "I should never have asked you to lie to my dad. It was selfish. You were probably better if you didn't dump Richard for me; at least he'd be able to take you on the dates that I should be taking you on. Instead I'm always grounded because I'm selfish twat, I just do what I want, I don't listen to anyone else."

"You are not that much of an idiot Zach. I was just angry, and I should never have said I'd lie to Gibbs. That's my own fault. And, you are not selfish, you're…"

He interrupted her "I am Sar. I'm always thinking of myself when I don't listen to my dad, I never think of how I'll end up grounded and won't be able to take you out. But, I promise I'll try to change….I love you Sar, I don't want to lose you"

"Just don't change too much" She smiled softly, the smile that never failed to get Zach's stomach flipping. "I love _you_ Zach Gibbs. And you wouldn't be you if you didn't get in any trouble"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oh, there's spanking in this chapter. Thought I should warn you. But this is the only chapter it's in. I think anyway. **

* * *

><p>Zach kissed Sarah gently on the lips, before they swapped partners and Tony was dancing with Sarah, while Zach danced with Ziva.<p>

"Are you sure you should be dancing when you're pregnant?" The blond asked her. He didn't know a lot about pregnant women, only that they shouldn't be doing much work.

Ziva rolled her eyes good naturedly "You are just as bad as Gibbs and Tony. I am fine to dance. I'm having a baby, I haven't been declared paralysed."

"Alright!" The teen chuckled "Dad and Tony bugging you are they?"

"That is one way to put it. I am not allowed to do anything from now until I have this baby." The Israeli lady was a very good dancer, and Zach found it hard to keep up with her.

"That's not all bad. Think of it this way, you can order everyone around. _And, _you can even get dad to be your personal slave" This pregnant business was sounding quite appealing to Zach, and for the first time ever he had cursed himself for being born a boy.

Ziva laughed "I don't think I'll have that much control over people Zach. And I doubt Gibbs would agree to that"

"He doesn't have to agree. Just complain about your feet and your stomach hurting, and I bet everyone will be rushing over to help you" The song was near ending now, and the teen could see his dad in the corner of his eyes waiting for his turn to dance with Ziva.

"Hm.. I'll have to try that" She said, but she knew she would never do something of the sort.

"You should. Anytime you need anything Aunty Zee, I'll help as best as I can. Even if you just want me to carry you're shopping from the car because Uncle T is not there or something, just ring me."

"Thank you Zach. That is a very sweet offer" She gave him a kiss on the cheek, before swapping partners again.

Gibbs and Ziva danced in silence for a few seconds, Gibbs knowing how to dance led Ziva easily as they dance slowly in the middle of the dance floor.

"You look very happy Ziva" Gibbs commented, there was a glow about her today that oozed happiness.

"I Am." She admitted "I have just gotten married, and now I'm expecting my first child. What is there not to be happy about?"

"Nothing I guess. Everything is falling into place for you, Ziva Dinozzo"

The party hit a faster pace not long after. The elder adults, the ones who were not drunk anyway, retired to sit down at the tables and watch the younger ones have fun on the dancing to more recent tunes.

Zach had managed to convince his grandpa to dance to one tune, Ducky had appeared on the floor a few times and even Gibbs was smiling as he watched his son, adoptive sons and daughters, and his grandchildren having a good time.

But far to soon for the Welsh teen's liking, the party had to end. They were all saying their goodbyes to Tony and Ziva, telling them to have a good time on their two week honeymoon to Hawaii and the family parting their separate ways, with Gibbs reminding Sarah to come to his tomorrow and wear he gym clothes.

Zach couldn't tell if Sarah looked happy or worried about that, if was obvious he was going to do some kind of Marine exercise with her, and most likely him too. But he didn't have much time to dwell on that before he was dragged out to the car.

* * *

><p>"Get bathed, dressed, and find a corner upstairs" Gibbs commanded him the second they were over the threshold. Jackson quickly made himself scarce, not wanting to watch how this played out.<p>

Zach knew his dad was annoyed with him, but he also couldn't help but think it was unfair he was punishing him now, couldn't he just wait until the morning.

"Can't you do this tomorrow? I'm tired" He whined, not that he would admit to that,

"Get moving Zacharriah." Gibbs gave him a stern look, and for once the teenager just turned around and walked up the stairs, not throwing a fit or sulking, just resigning himself to his fate.

He took a long time showering, knowing the more time he took in the shower the less he would have to spend in the corner. It was only when his dad was banging on the door to hurry up that he got out. He quickly threw his pyjamas on, and followed his dad into the bedroom.

"Sit down" He ordered simply, pointing to the bed.

Zach complied, waiting quietly for the lecture to start.

"Could you please explain to me why you think that I just tell you to do, or more importantly _not to do _things, just so I can hear the sound of my own voice?" The elder man stood in front of him, glaring down at him.

The teen bit his lip nervously, looking down.

"That was not a rhetorical question. And look at me when I'm speaking to you" He said sharply.

Zach's head snapped up, looking into the steely eyes of his dad "…. Uh… I don't think that."

"You don't?" He asked sarcastically. "It seems to me you do, name one time when you listened to what I've told you to do, because I can't think of a single one."

The blond thought about it for a minute. He hadn't listened to him when he said not to go into the office and ended up getting kidnapped, nor had he listened to behave with the whole stag night issue. And today, or yesterday considering the time, he hadn't listened that he wasn't allowed to go to the game. There hadn't really been anytime when he had listened to him, but he had only been living here for two months.

Even on Thursday when he smashed the vase with the hockey puck, he had ignored what his dad had told him. It was only something little, but there was a lot of other little things like that too and it begun to add up.

"I… uh…" He wracked his brains hard, there must have been something. But he couldn't think of anything, unless you counted the stupid things like being asked to pass him a tool, and he was sure he didn't want him to say something like that. So he hung his head in shame.

"I didn't think so either." The hiss of his belt being pulled through the hoops caught his attention again. He was sure that this wouldn't have warranted a belt. It wasn't like when he had gotten arrested, he didn't think he had been _that_ in the wrong.

Gibbs could see what his son was thinking. "Like I said earlier, you are sixteen not a little child, I shouldn't have to watch you constantly to know that you are doing as you're told. I'm fed up of you not listening to me, so maybe me being harsher on you is what's needed for you to finally think of the consequences before you act"

"But dad…" Zach approached the topic gently, not wanting to anger the man further. "It's not like the basketball game was that big of a deal. I didn't miss anything important, it's not like anyone even noticed I was gone."

"I don't even care about the game!" Gibbs voice became dangerous; clearly he shouldn't have said that. "The fact is you disobeyed me, which is a habit of yours that I am going to break _now." _

"I'm not going to ground you. Because I don't even think you know the difference because you are grounded that much. But you are still having early bedtimes and your phone and lap computer are mine" He needed to give his son some freedom just to see if he could learn from his mistakes.

And also he just needed a bit of time to himself, even if it was just for a few hours while the boy went out with his friends. He loved his son, he really did, and the boy often made him smile and laugh, but he could also get on his nerves when he was hyped up because he couldn't burn of his extra energy when he was grounded, so it just ended up being Gibbs' own punishment too.

"…And, you are banned from the next basketball game." He held up a hand to stall the arguing "Don't bother trying to argue with me, because it will just end with me banning you from the next game too"

The blond took a deep breathe realising he deserved this. "…kay"

Gibbs took a seat next to the teenager, pointing to him to stand next to him. The blond did too, with only a small groan and a bit of pouting before he found himself staring at the beige carpet in his dad's room, his pyjama bottoms and boxers finding themselves at the top of his knees.

"Aw, come on dad, you didn't have to pull my boxers down too!" He whined immediately and stupidly trying to pull them back up.

"You know, if you want this spanking to end quicker, you are going the wrong way about it" His hands were grabbed and pinned to the small of his back, and he felt the first crack of the belt coming down on his already slightly sore ass.

The blond winced, trying to keep him self from making any noise as the belt came coming down. But then he soon realised he couldn't keep that up and he was crying and begging for his dad to stop.

"Nearly over" Gibbs tipped his back leg up and delivered his five hardest smacks to the sensitive under curve, positive that his son would remember this lesson, before he pulled the blond's shorts back up and helped him stand up.

"I…I'm sorry dad." Zach mumbled through tears, standing in front of his dad and wrapping his arms around himself. All in all he looked very childlike.

Gibbs pulled him in for a quick hug, kissing the top of his head and wiping the tears from his cheeks. "Good. Hopefully you might think about this next time I tell you that you're not allowed to do something."

"Yep.." The boy sniffled, grinning slightly as he climbed under the bed covers his dad held up for him with a wince when his backside hit the mattress "Or follow Rule eighteen."

Gibbs sat down besides him, pushing his son's fringe out of his face, taking a mental note that the boy needed a hair cut. "It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission? There is no chance you are following my rules buddy, and are for work. I don't want you paying any attention to them"

The teen rolled his eyes; his dad had already told him that before. "That's why it's not your rules, it's my own ones."

"You've got your own rules huh?" The silver-haired man let a small smile on his face "What's rule eighteen then?"

"I can't tell you that, you'll probably smack me again. But, I'll tell you the two rules I learnt today." He rolled over onto his side so he didn't have to lie on his ass any longer.

"Please tell" Gibbs smirked.

"The wise old Count Duckula taught me rule six. _An apology doesn't mean anything if you don't know what you are apologizing for" _He let out a yawn, tired out from his late night last night and the whole excitement from today.

"Duck's a wise man. And that's a good rule. What's the other rule you learnt today?" His voice lowered now, to a more soothing tone to help try and get his son to fall asleep instead of staying awake to talk.

"_Rule three. Dad knows and sees everything; you will never get one over on him."_ He paused a moment for effect, letting his dad think that was the whole rule "_But that doesn't mean you can't try_"

Gibbs just shook his head. Knowing his son as well as he did, he knew the boy would never just put his head down and listen to him all of the time, he would often try to get things over on him in the future. He just hoped it wasn't as much as he was trying now.

"Night dad, I love you." Zach shut his eyes; sleep nearly overtaking him instantly "Even if you do spank me"

"Only when you deserve it" Gibbs lent down, giving him another fatherly kiss on the forehead "I love you too bud. Sleep tight."

He waited till his son's breathing evened out before turning the light off and leaving the room to go down to the basement to have a nightcap, satisfied that he had done all of his fatherly duties for the day.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, I'm thinking about having a cute little scene in the next chapter with Zach and Sarah, and I also need to get Jack a bit more involved too. **

**Hah, I'm still a teenager, only for like two more months :). And after my end of year report from collage finally catching up with me, which is the reason I've took so long to update this time, I can say I'm so glad I am not sixteen again, after getting treated like one for nearly two weeks now. It sucks that collage ring up your parents over everything, even if you are legally an adult. Ah well.**

**Lol, yea, even I don't know why Gibbs wouldn't let him go either TBH. It just worked out that way I suppose. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for reviews everyone. Anyway, this is last chapter. It is not very good either, be warned. But I needed to get the story ended, and I wasn't sure how else I was going to without dragging it out too long. **

* * *

><p>"God…. I think… I'm dying!" Zach managed to get out between breaths, as he and Sarah were forced to jog up and down the empty football field his dad had brought them too.<p>

"Can't…. talk" Sarah was fit and played netball for the school team, but she was having a hard time keeping up, and even the sports mad boy besides her was flagging.

"Ten push ups now! If you've got enough energy to talk, you have more than enough to do push ups" Gibbs screamed at them in his Gunnery Sergeant voice from the middle of the pitch.

"Zach… I don't think I can go any longer" The girl was nearly in tears as they both dropped down on the muddy field.

The blond knew he wasn't far behind her. They had been at this since nine this morning, and it had to be nearly lunch time now. All his muscles were sore from the many different exercises his dad had made them do, and he wasn't above breaking down in tears in hope that it would give them the much needed break.

"Me neither." He purposely did his push ups as slow as Sarah, just so he didn't have to leave her on her own.

It was another half an hour later, after who knew how many laps of the football field, push ups, sit ups and an extra few laps for Zach for calling his dad a very unflattering name when he thought he was out of earshot, and Gibbs had finally called it to an end, giving the teens a bottle of water each.

"Next time you want to lie to me Sarah, I'll make this seem like a walk in the park. Got it?" He glared at her, after giving them a change to re-hydrate and get their breathing back to normal.

"Yes Uncle Gibbs." She nodded. There was no chance on God's green Earth that she was ever going to lie to him again. All her muscles felt like jelly now, and she was positive she would be feeling this for a few days.

The agent was satisfied with that and turned on his son "That's for lying to grandpa, and for everything yesterday. You do not lie to family, and you especially never lie to me"

"So I can lie to anyone else then?" He smirked, trying to show off in front of his girlfriend.

Gibbs did not appreciate it at all and took a threatening step towards him, leaning into his personal space. "You ready to go for more laps Zacharriah, because that's fine by me if you want to spend the rest of the afternoon here."

"No dad. Sorry" He apologized quickly; he couldn't take another five minutes of that, let alone the whole afternoon.

"Good. Now get in the car. Wind the windows down too, you both stink"

* * *

><p>They went back to the Gibbs household, dropping Sarah of at her own house with orders that she was to change and be ready in an hour for them to pick her up because he had something planned for the afternoon.<p>

Zach quickly showered and changed, before going downstairs to lie face down on the sofa. His grandpa was sitting on the recliner, and his dad came over too with his cup of coffee, manoeuvring his son's legs onto his lap so he could sit down.

"What do we have to do this afternoon dad, my whole body hurts, I don't think I can do anything" The teenager moaned, moving his head to the side so he could see the living room.

"Should have thought about that before you got into trouble then should you" Gibbs told him, sipping his black coffee.

Zach whined "I didn't know you would go all Marine drill Sergeant on me"

"Oh, trust me, if I had done that you would still be there. And you would be in a lot worse condition than you are now." Gibbs wasn't angry; in fact he seemed slightly amused.

"In worse condition! I already feel like I've been weight lifting with elephants!" He didn't even have the energy to put much tone into his voice.

"Leroy, stop winding the boy up" Jackson interjected. "Ignore him Zach; you're not going to do anything else today. We are going to the movies, and out for dinner."

"Dad, you couldn't let me wind him up could you?" Gibbs jokingly moaned.

"Not when he looks like a kicked puppy."

The smile that had formed on his face at being told they were going to the pictures turned into a pout at that. "Hey! I don't look like a puppy."

"No you don't" Gibbs agreed, before teasing his son some more "You look like a little boy who wants a hug from his daddy because the man was teasing him"

"I do_ not _want a hug." He declared adamantly. As far as his body was concerned, the last thing he wanted from his Drill Sergeant was a hug.

"You sure? I can take you to watch Lion King, in case the film grandpa and Sarah go to is too scary" Gibbs couldn't help it, he was in a teasing mood. And what was more fun than winding up your children right? It's not like he would ever do this in front of anyone other than Jackson.

"You watch that film; I bet you'd be scared too!" Zach's ears burned red at the reminder. He couldn't believe he had nearly knocked out his uncle because he was scared of a film.

Jackson had been smiling watching them, and thought it was time Leroy had a taste of his own medicine "He probably would have been when he was younger Zach. I remember one time when he and his friends snuck into the movies to see a scary movie; he refused to leave mine or his mom's side for a few days until we finally found out what had him so scared"

"I was ten Dad. Of course I was scared" Gibbs said, playfully poking his son in the side when he laughed at him. "You're not one to laugh bud."

The teen laughed a bit more, before a thought sobered him up. "When are you leaving grandpa?"

"Tomorrow morning son"

"Can't you stay a bit longer? We've barely been able to do anything" Zach sat up now so he could look at the man properly, and use his 'puppy dog' eyes to his full advantage.

"As much as I want to, I can't Zach" Jack sighed, he would love to stay a bit longer but he had his shop to be getting back to, and he was sure his son didn't want him intruding for too long.

"Oh…."

It was in that split minute that Gibbs made a small life altering decision. Of course he had thought of what it would be like before if his dad lived close by, but he had never thought of it as a reality, and he still wasn't a hundred percent sure that it would ever be either.

"Why do you have to leave dad? You're retired, and after seeing the collage fund you opened for Zach, I'm sure you can afford to stay shut." Gibbs had seen the cheque the other day, and already put it in the bank before they lost it.

"Where would I stay? I couldn't put Zach out of a room for any longer. And he has school anyway."

"I don't mind. And I could take a few days off school" Zach offered up, only too eagerly.

"No chance" Gibbs shot his 'generous' offer down quickly "And, I was thinking a bit more permanent. There's a house on the corner of the street that's up for rent."

It would be perfect Gibbs realised. He knew his dad wanted to spend more time with him, and also with Zach, so he could reconcile with his son and get to know his grandson.

"That would be awesome! Think about it grandpa, you could live like five houses down! And you'd get to come to my basketball games too. And you would be able to tell me more stories about dad" The teen was practically bouncing at the idea.

"Zach, go walk and get Sarah from her house. Tell her where we are going" Gibbs dismissed him, so he could talk to his dad without the interruptions.

The teen went quickly, his lesson of doing what he was told to do still fresh in his mind.

"Think about it dad. You didn't get to be there when Kelly was growing up because we were moving from base to base. And in two years time, Zach will be off to collage and you will have missed your chance to watch him grow up" Gibbs was beginning to think it was a better idea the more and more he spoke about it.

"You could get someone up there to work in the shop for you, I'm sure there is plenty of people willing. And rent the house on the corner. When Zach goes to collage, you could move back up to Stillwater, or stay here. Your choice"

"I don't want to feel like I'm intruding on you both. And I wouldn't have anything to do down here anyway. I'm retired and my shop is the only thing that keeps me entertained."

"You won't be. Zach needs, and wants his grandpa to be around. And I could sure use the extra hands for keeping him in line and out of trouble. You could always open a shop down here." Gibbs told him.

Jack thought about it. It was a big decision, but when his son put it like that, it only seemed he had one choice. "Okay son. I'll do it. Heaven knows that I don't get out of Stillwater enough, this is the perfect opportunity."

"Great, I'll phone up the housing agency tomorrow. And you can go back up to Stillwater to get everything sorted."

"Are you going to move down here grandpa?" Zach asked as soon as he and Sarah climbed into the backseat of the car.

Jack grinned "Well… I need someone to help me unpack when I bring all my things back from Stillwater"

"I'll help!"

"Yea me too, I bet everyone else will want to help too. When are you moving?" Sarah seemed nearly excited about this as Zach did.

"In a week or two hopefully, I need to get everything in order back home. And I need to actually rent the house first. And I was kind of thinking…" Jackson said "That since the house has three bedrooms, and I only need one. That the both of you, Jayden and Kate could make the other two into rooms for yourselves. That's if you wanted to"

It had the exact effect on the teens that he wanted it too, both of them energetically talking about how cool it would be. It didn't really cross Zach's mind that he would only be a few doors down from his actual bedroom.

"Yea, me and Sar could have a room. And Jayden and Kate could have the other"

Gibbs snorted, as if that was going to happen. "I doubt Jay and Kate want to share a room. And you've got more chance at sharing a room with Barack Obama."

"Just wait till we're both eighteen." Zach murmured to Sarah "we can both share a room then"

His dad of course overheard him "I wouldn't count on it."

The boy sighed dramatically before changing the subject. "Okay. But Grandpa, Can we paint the rooms, and have bunk beds?"

"Course you can. You and Jayden can decorate it anyway you want, and the girls can do their room anyway they want" The elderly man smiled.

"Oh joy, I guess me and Kate are having a Scooby Doo room" Sarah mock groaned.

"Can we make bunk beds dad? Shotgun top bunk if we do"

"You can't shotgun something if the other person isn't here" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Just did" He pulled his tongue out at her.

"Well, it doesn't count"

"Does too"

"Does not"

"Children!" Gibbs barked, but they could see him smiling in the mirror so it ruined any command he had.

"He's just jealous because grandpa's not giving him a room" Zach whispered loudly, and both of them burst out laughing.

They spent the rest of the day at the cinema and Pizza parlour. The two teens acting more like close friends than a couple since Gibbs was with them, and Gibbs relaxing more and even starting a small popcorn fight in the cinema.

But the day ended, and soon Jackson was giving his son and grandson a hug goodbye at the airport. But he knew it wouldn't be goodbye for long, he would be back in a week or two.

He looked back once before he went through security, seeing his son cuff his grandson gently around the head, while the blond grinned cheekily. The boy looked so much like his father, and acted so much like him that Jack often thought he had gone back forty years into the past.

He rounded the corner, and thought back to the weekend. All three of the Gibbs' had had arguments and fights between each other, he had gained four grandchildren, Tony had shown him his fondness of pranks and Zach had showed him he was every bit as mischievous as young LJ had been.

Jackson Gibbs wondered what he had gotten himself into when he had took up the offer to move to DC. But whatever it was, he knew the next few years of his life were sure to be interesting.


End file.
